


Show me the world

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, FLUFF STORY, M/M, characters and relationships might be added as the story progresses, different prompt for every chapter, started as a oneshot challenge, very fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: Something about Judar's behavior is different, he seems to have something on his mind. Hakuryuu is determined to find out and fix whatever is bothering him. Suddenly, he finds himself on an unexpected journey across the world's different countries. Set post-canon.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 42
Kudos: 34





	1. Kou Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the chapter was "Write sth about haku brushing juju's hair"

Hakuryuu sat in a meeting, as usual, these days. Tax times and trade routes were a difficult topic after the civil war, and it only got worse after the entire country went through drastic changes after Sinbad changed the Rukh which has lead to the destruction of important buildings, not to mention the repair of civilian houses.

But none of that was on his mind right now. He hasn't seen Judar in about two weeks now.

This wasn't, in fact, something unusual. The other was finally free from all bindings, even when he lost his status of being a Magi, it gave him the freedom to finally explore the world freely, as he had always desired.

Under Al Thamen, he was always watched, followed, an impatient and demanding emperor ordering success in gaining influence and power for Kou.

  
Some would say Judar was irresponsible for going off as he liked since everyone should help as much as they could in getting life back to normal. But this was Judar, and Hakuryuu understands.

Judar would be gone for a few days, but he would always come back. Every few days, the young prince would see him enter his room through the window, and, almost without any noise, lay beside him on the bed, hands on his hip.

He would feel his breath and he always smelled different, like grass or earth. They didn't talk much at these nights, eventually, Judar's hand would wander over the other's body and kiss him in his half-asleep state.

Hakuryuu always loved these moments, there was no need to say anything. They had missed each other.

  
Sometimes it felt like their relationship was a constant separation, but they always ended up in each other's arms.

This time, it was different. Judar has come back from the dark continent a few days ago, not once seeking out Hakuryuus attention or visiting him. When said one asked about his whereabouts, Kougyoku didn't know either. He was in his room, and he wanted to be alone.

It was strange, how both of them didn't need to talk to express what they felt for each other at any time, but Hakuryuu felt there was still much to talk about when it came to different things. Like when Judar was bothered by something, he would sit down and be silent, for a long time.

It had been that way after he returned from Balbadd. He could see the other had a lot on his mind, he wasn't behaving like he used to, and he didn't say anything about it.  
Some things, Judar wanted to deal with on his own.

Hakuryuu often resisted the urge to simply knock on the former magis door and drag him out of whatever was on his mind. He knew the other would come out eventually, but he still worried.

Before the meeting, Hakuryuu passed the other's room and asked if everything was ok, but the other would simply tell him to go away. At least he wasn't sick, from what he could tell, and he still did eat, as servants brought food to his room every day.

As the day went by, Hakuryuu started to wonder about how Judar must have felt when he was rejected every day. Clearly, the other was lonely, and he wanted Hakuryuu's company and be his magi. He felt bad when he thought back on these days, but there was no helping it now.

Judar never gave up, his persistence eventually leading to the other accepting him as his Magi. Maybe this was what he needed to do. Maybe he shouldn't respect Judars isolating himself so easily.

He stood up, excusing himself with a headache, and left for Judar's room.  
Instead of knocking, he just went inside.

Despite it being just afternoon, the room was dark, thick curtains forcing away any sunlight. Hakuryuu went to open them, which lead to a growl from Judar. "Hey stop that! I wanted to sleep"

"It's not even nighttime. What are you doing in here for days?" Hakuryuu went to the bed Judar was lying in, raising an eyebrow. The answer was pretty obvious. The other has laid in bed for days, simple as that. The sheets were a mess, wrapped around all of his body, only his face could be seen under them.

"I can sleep whenever I want. I'm tired, go away." He closed his eyes again. There was a long pause "Have I done something wrong?"

"....No"

"Then what's bothering you? You know you can tell me."

Judar was fighting with himself over the answer. "It's not...I was in the dark continent. There was that weird monster again" he said, not looking at Hakuryuu at all. Said one had expected a different answer "Ok? Did it hurt you or something?"

"No, it's worse. It tried to eat me. I flew away but-" he got up from the bed, slowly unwrapping the blanket that was covering him, his eyes fixated on Hakuryuu's reaction.

  
Everything looked fine. Judar's hair was a mess tho, very unlikely for him. That's when he saw it, it was gone. Almost all of his long braided hair was gone, it only reached a bit longer than his shoulders now.

It was an unusual sight, but it wasn't bad. Was Judar really just pining over a monster biting his hair off for days? Hakuryuu knew it was his pride, what he said made him a great magi, and he kept it beautiful with great effort.

The prince reached for him and ran a hand through the slick black hair, the other wincing when he did so. "I'm sorry this has happened. But you don't look that much different. Its just hair, it will regrow soon" he said.

Judar suddenly got angry "It's important, it's very important for me! Cant you see?! This was all I still had, my name was fake and my braid was fake but I was happy as a who I was! I was powerful, more than anyone. I have lost being a magi, what am I to you know?"

Hakuryuu wanted to say something, but the other didn't let him "What do you need me for anymore? You got your country back and its save. There's no need for me to fight anymore. But I still had that to remind me of who I was." He pointed to the end of his hair and frowned. He looked like he would be crying at any moment.

So Hakuryuu had been right, it wasn't about his braid. Why did he let Judar alone with his dark thoughts for so long? "What will Kouha say to this? He will probably laugh at how bad this looks" he said to himself more than anything.

The young prince sighed. Slowly he stood up, locking Judar in a tight embrace. "Judar. I am in love with you. There's no difference for me if you are a magi or not, or if your hair is braided or if there's no war. All that we experience make us who we are, and I don't think changes are a bad thing. Also, what does it matter when we have each other? Even as king and magi, we were equal, and once diplomatic matters here are settled, I will go see the world together with you."

Once again he ran his fingers through Judars hair "... I think you look beautiful like this" he muttered. The other hugged hakuryuu back, not saying anything. He understood. They remained like this for a while.

"I'll go talk with Kougyoku. I'm sure I can get a few days off, also through the magical devices, most important matters can be discussed even through a long distance." Hakuryuu stood up and got ready to leave. "Why didn't you do that earlier then? We could have gone so long ago!" Ah, back to complaining. This was a good thing, for Judar.

"There are still things that I was personally needed for, I'm sure you can understand" he mused. "Wait here, ill be back soon"

After leaving the room, Judar once again found himself looking into a mirror. He looked so different from what he was used to, and he definitely hadn't planned to spill his heart out to Hakuryuu.

It was so strange. Love, it was so powerful. It could make you both so weak and desperate, yet so strong and inspired. He definitely loved Hakuryuu. What the other said was right, he would feel the same even if Hakuryuu wasn't a prince, if he didn't have his scars or if he didn't keep his promise of exploring the world together.

  
Like that time when he didn't care that Hakuryuus Rukh were white again or that he didn't kill Kouen or that he stepped back from the throne. Hakuryuu changed and he did too. Yet when he saw him, it was the same feeling every time. It was a complicated feeling, but a good one.

Judar had promised himself that day, his new goal would be to make Hakuryuu feel loved every day. It was weird since even hatred was a form of love, Hakuryuu hated his mother because he loved her first, and she betrayed him. He loved his brothers, who he lost. He loved his country, who he wanted to protect. All that lead him to hate.

And for him, it was the same. He hated his destiny because he loved the thought of being a free magi, to choose a king as he wanted and build a country.  
It was so weird, Hakuryuu loved him without doing anything special, without being anyone special. When his hair looked ridiculous and bad. Jep, really weird.  
\-----------  
Judar decided not to think too much about everything now. Soon enough, Hakuryuu came back. From the expression on his face, he could see the conversation was a success.

"We will be leaving in two days" he simply said. Well, Judar certainly doesn't mind some alone time with Hakuryuu, their days in his hometown were calm and exciting at the same time.

"Where do you wanna go? Please nowhere with many people, I still hate his look" he said, leaning on his elbow on the bed. Hakuryuu took his hairpiece out, getting ready to finally sleep after this long day. "There's a festival in Kina soon. I haven't been there long enough to see it, but the king told me I was welcome there anytime."

"Kina? Isn't that the country we fought in the last battle? Ah, It's next to Sindria now. Can't wait to visit Freckles and let him bow in thankfulness now that I saved their asses. We did, I mean." Judar laughed. It was a good thing. He had always felt guilty for helping Al Thamen destroy the first Sindria, and in the end, he could kinda make up for it. At least it helped.

"We aren't going to Sindria. Youll cause them problems, and they still have their own, as Kou has. Once Sinbad comes back from the Rukh, I may accompany you so you can make his life hell. If Jafar doesn't do it first." This promise was risky, but Judar would do that anyway. At least Hakuryuu can make sure things don't escalate like this.

"Ok then. Kina it is. It can only get better after Alibooboo and Aladdin dragged me along for their research. It was fucking boring." Judar sighed, then watched Hakuryuu get into bed. To his dissapproval, the other turned around, ready to sleep.

He blinked. "Wait! We arent going to-?"

"No" Hakuryuu simply said "You ignored me for days. Im not touching you today." Judar puffed his cheeks "You ignored me for years!"

No response. "Hakuryuu....lets have sex."

"No"

"It's because of my hair, right? All your sweet words earlier, it was a lie! You hate how I look now!" Judar was using an overdramatic voice, gesturing fainting on the bed right on the spot.

  
Hakuryuu snickered. "You're very beautiful, but I'm still tired. You can touch yourself if you wanna. I don't mind."

Judar was almost tempted to do that, but instead, he laid onto the pillow, closing his eyes. "Tomorrow then" he muttered.  
\---------

Hakuryuu woke up in the midst of his sleep, seeing Judar still asleep. It was always like a miracle seeing that cheerful and often angered face in such a peaceful state, it was definitely worth waking up at night.

Judars face was now strangely surrounded by his new hairstyle.

He could have told Judar there WAS magic to let his hair grow back. If only Judar would have told Hakuryuu earlier, he would have it back by now. He will tell him and have his hair get fixed, but Hakuryuu wasn't lying. If Judar kept his hair short like this, he would still look beautiful. But he would also miss combing through the long black hair, a privilege Judar granted him since they returned to Rakushou.

Next time, Judar would tell him if he was bothered by anything. He would almost hear it "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He almost couldn't wait. Tomorrow then.


	2. Magnostatt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post first half sepereately. The other will be written soon.
> 
> Promts for this chapter (not included in this half)  
> (clothes) shopping !!

Hakuryuu knew he made the right choice by taking Judar to Kina a few days after their talk, the black-haired man had been a bit mad at him for not telling him about the magical possibilities of regrowing his hair sooner, on the other hand, he knew if he had come to him earlier about his problem, it could have already been fixed.

Still, the former magi felt relieved he could finally tell Hakuryuu about such things, it just sucked to be vulnerable around others. Hakuryuu was an exception to that matter. He didn't judge him.

As expected, Kouha lost it at seeing Judar's "new look". "Oh god, what did you dooo?" he whined, "This doesn't suit you at all!" He grabbed Judar's hair and pulled it down. "What's gotten into you? And the cut is awful. Even Mei has a better hairdresser than you."

There was a loud protest from Koumei in the background, some had told him to keep his appearance from Salmon Island, but he simply liked his old looks. Judar yanked his hair out of Kouhas grabby hands. "Careful! It wasn't my fault! Well go to Magnostatt and get it growing back fast. Enjoy your five minutes of looking better than me!" he tried playing it down, but his Ego was at risk here. 

"We? Ah, you mean Hakuryuu. You have a thing going on with him, don't you?~" the redhead laughed. Of course, he knew, Judar wasn't exactly trying to hide anything here. Also, no one at the palace was exactly one to talk, Koumei had an unofficial relationship with Chuu'un going on, and nobody complained here.

"Pfft as if I would talk with some small child about adult matters." He patted the redhead's hair. "Also yeah, Hakuryuu will accompany me because first, he isn't a boring jerk like Kouen and second, he has never been to Magnostatt because they didn't allow humans there before." 

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, he just didn't mention they wouldn't be staying in Magnostatt for longer than a day. The new principal, or queen, for what he knows has researched about growing beards for some weird reason. 

Come to think of it, they never met, outside of her growling at him whenever he visited Sindria and her mourning about being single while Sharr-whatever had a fiance. She was jealous. Why don't people just admit that? Pathetic. 

Kouhas face lit up "Let me come with you! I was there! Aladdin could improve his magic there significantly. I'm sure now that you don't have unlimited magoi you could use a bit of training. You're weak." How could he say that so happy without a glance?! Way to play with your own life.

But damn, he was right! He was physically weaker than Kougyoku at some points, and he didn't have the dark rukh to grant him their power. Pfft, he would show him how weak he was! 

To his dismay, Kougyoku approved of Kouha accompany them to the other country, as well as Koumei, calling it a diplomatic mission about magical research. Pah, both of them only wanted to bother them, and Judar was in a sour mood because of it. 

Hakuryuu tried his best to hide his disappointment about their belated arrival in Kina, but he mused that for a strong magician like Judar, an extended stay in the "country of magic" would be like a dream come true. 

Judar was forced to study magic all day, Gyokuen and the organization rambling all day about all sorts of spells he needed to learn. But that didn't mean the other only followed orders. He did, in fact, have a sharp mind and worked hard for his powers.

Somebody told him to get abs, and he did. It was no magic, but hard work that made his body look the way it did. He was one to focus on something when he set his mind into it. And now Kouha had dared him into Magnostatts magical training. Challenges were a good thing for Judar to step out of his comfort zone, and he liked the rewards that came with it. 

Hakuryuu waited for the others outside the palace. There was no need for guards really, but they insisted on sending four. Of course, there were transportation circles, but Judar hated those. He'd rather use his own teleportation magic. 

After some discussion, they would just fly on a magic carpet. Koumei and Kouha would arrive a few hours later, they had something to discuss with their brother. Good, it was Judar's Hakuryuu-time after all. 

One hell of an uncomfortable flight later, the country of Magnostatt could be seen. "Its been a long while since we both were here, right?" Hakuryuu was in a good mood today, he was looking forward to seeing the school. From what Aladdin told him, it was impressive. And he hasn't seen Yamuraiha in years. 

"Hm yeah, but we only saw it destroyed by the medium. Which reminds me- the principal won't kill me for stealing the rukh back then? She wasn't mad or anything, but I don't think she trusts me either." 

Hakuryuu laughed slightly "Why? Did you put your most friendly smile towards her? I bet not." The blackhead punched his arm slightly "Yeah, of course I didn't. Can't have anyone around fall in love with me." "I fell in love with you without your friendly smile" Wait, did Hakuryuu, just flirt with him? 

Judar turned his face away, he didn't know how to react to that. "Hey Judar, are you blushing? If Alibaba could see you now-" "Shut up, I'm not! Look, we are almost there!" He pointed at the city, trying to change the topic as quickly as possible. 

Before the newbuilt city, there were magical gates around it, and many magicians from all over the world stood outside, waiting for their turn to be let in and study magic. 

"No way in hell I'm waiting that long. Hakuryuu, let your imperial power play and let us inside" Judar demanded, gasping at the line in front of them. "I bet you wanna see me use my power" Hakuryuu suggestively winked at him. Now that made Judar blush!  
But that was just because he wasn't used to the other flirting with him! Or talking like that. Hakuryuu would use such words only in the bedroom, not outside a country where random people could hear them.

"Hakuryuu what-" Judar was interrupted by some woman with some strange magician hat, way too big for her, waving at them. "Hakuryuu!! There you are! You've grown so much!" she smiled happily. "Ah, Yamuraiha, thank you for letting us in. We had a long flight- I'm sure you remember Judar. I told you about his situation."

Yamuraiha looked Judar over, nodding. Said one covered his hair with a large blanked, it looked like he was bald underneath! But no matter how much Hakuruu tried to argue with him, he insisted it looked better than his actual hair. 

"Yeah, I can help you with it. But please, come inside first!" she guided them inside the school building in the center, passing by impressive magical devices of all sorts. Hakuryuu couldn't help staring. Of course, there was magic in his country, but the sheer amount of it in one place was simply breathtaking.

Kou also believed in strength rather than relying on magic, but times have changed so much in the last few years, and their country hugely benefitted from it. 

"So Judar do you want your usual length back? I could make a portion combining new magic that could make you blonde! Oh, or how about curls? I'm sure I could also-" she was fumbling with a huge stack of papers, furiously searching that one magic formula she was talking about. Damn, she sure was passionate about her work. 

"Just make it grow back to normal" Judar growled, impatiently. 

"Oh right...sorry. Hm, here we have it!! Hakuryuu, can you go outside for a minute? Sometimes a spell like this goes wrong."

Hakuryuu nodded "Alright, I'll wait outside and call Kouha. They should arrive soon." Judar wasn't so calm "Hey, what do you mean it goes wrong, you witch? I thought you were a genius and such."

The woman huffed "I'm sorry, I think I heard you complain instead of a nice 'thank you for trying to help me'. Learn some manners." she crossed her arms "Have fun with your new haircut-disaster."  
Judar rolled his eyes. That's what Hakuryuu meant with his friendly smile joke earlier. Not far from the truth, but he sure wasn't gonna apologize. "Oh, I'm sure you can swallow your pride for two of the people that saved your asses in the last battle."

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'm only helping you because you're a friend of Hakuryuu." Judar smiled inside. Yeah, he sure was his friend.

\------------------

Koumei and Kouha arrived sooner than expected, already waiting in the conference room. Koumei looked like he was ready to sleep rather than discussing trading affairs.

When Kouha saw Hakuryuu, he smiled. Their relationship had improved a lot since the war. They had never talked much before, but due to the emperor's constant visits to their island, there was some sort of friendship now between them. 

"Ah, finally! Is Judar fixed now?" he stood up, looking around the corner of the room. "No, from what I've seen, this could take a while. What did you need to talk to with Kouen? Do you think they could help us here with effectively replacing his limbs?" 

Kouha whistled "Wow Hakuryuu, that's exactly it! We have some good suggestions about how it could work, this would help a lot of war-injured people, not just brother En. Many could find work again." Koumei nodded "We also have some other concepts for helping Magnostatt in return of their favor."

Judar said both of the Ren brothers would only bother them, but it looks like they worked hard to help Kou in every possible way. Hakuryuu had heard about Kouen's plan of making his brother emperor once the war was settled, something that surprised him at first. But Koumei would be a good ruler, he was sure of that. Especially when he had his brothers on his side.

"Now Hakuryuu, tell us" Kouha started "whats with you and Judar? You've taken a vacation for a few weeks to maintain a three-minute-spell and you aren't even actively helping any of the processes? Come on, you can tell me!" 

The other sighed. Kouha was smart, way smarter than other give him credit for, so why would he be lying? "Well, you see,-"

Suddenly there was a loud noise a few rooms away, followed by a laugh. "Ahahaha Hakuryuu!! Come here, look!" Judar was running up the hallway towards their room, followed by a sheer endless amount of black hair, way longer than his body. "How is that? It's better than before, don't you think?" 

An out of breath Yamuraiha followed behind "Wait, its not right! You have to cut it down, also what about that promised thank you?"

Judar made a sour face "I never promised a thank you. Oh, see, the highnesses are here. Where are your manners? You should welcome them." He stuck his tongue out at the witch, and, grabbing Hakuryuus hand, dragged him outside the building. All the while the other had a hard time following without tipping over that mass of hair. Judar needed a haircut.


	3. Magnostatt Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for the chapter:
> 
> (clothes) shopping + eventual smut
> 
> Its my first attempt at this, but this is a practice fanfic so i hope its ok

Hakuryuu and Judar were on their way into the city center, the black-haired braid fastly made to make it easier to walk, still, he needed to carry a huge amount of it in his arms, that otherwise would get dirty touching the floor. 

Apparently, the citizens of Magnostatt didn't care that much that Judar wasn't a Magi anymore, the hairdresser swooning over his powers, which the other enjoyed very much. Magicians were pretty much still praised by the human citizens here because their importance in the new world was stronger than ever.

Technology fueled by magic gave the people a luxury never seen before, they could travel wherever they wanted and had new, different kinds of entertainment. For Magnostatt, that also meant increased wealth, since many countries bought their magical devices.

Judar was used to being praised all his life, and the overly friendly faces of people who wanted to sell something and made him compliments weren't something unusual, but he did, in fact, enjoy it very much. However, cutting his hair was a different task, he glared at the poor man through the whole process, watching every step so that no mistake was made. 

While they walked outside, Judar inspected his haircut for what felt like the hundredth time. "Hm, it's not too bad, right Hakuryuu?" he mused, satisfied with his new-old look. Hakuryuu hummed "Yeah, I like you this way. But I didn't mind the short hair very much. You were beautiful in it." "Yeah, whatever, but you also thought muscle-morg was pretty so I don't trust your judgment anymore." Hakuryuu faked a pout "If I have such bad taste, then why am I with you?"

Judar just shrugged "I was the only choice you had, right? But at least you were lucky with me here." The Kou prince raised an eyebrow "You mean I couldn't get anyone else?" Judar simply laughed "Of course you could, I'm just kidding. Come to think of it - that one time I used my magic" he stopped walking, looking at Hakuyruu "What was that with you and Morgiana that you talked about?" He was joking before, but now he was serious. He said Morgianas name right, which only happened once in a blue moon.

Hakuryuu just laughed, and went ahead "You sure are interested in that, right? Don't tell me you're jealous?" "Pfft, as if. If she was any clever she would have married you, now shes with Alibaba. I spent two years with this guy stuck on a dragon. Believe me, its not fun. He must be really good in bed to make up for his boringness, but I doubt that."

"Judar, you cant choose who you fall in love with. It may not make any sense to you, and from a logical perspective, my family wouldn't ever imagine me being with someone like you either." In answer, the other crossed his arms "Yeah, of course, who would be better than the greatest magi who ever lived, chosen by the rukh, wizard of creation?" He was quoting some of the people from the shops earlier. Hakuryuu fell silent "No, what I mean is. I can't have children with you."

Judar bit his lip. He knew what Hakuryuu meant. Did he think not having children is the sacrifice he has to make in order to be with him? He didn't doubt his feelings, but maybe in a few years, there would be regret when he says the same thing again. 

After a few minutes of silent walking, he asked "Do you want them? Children, I mean?." Hakuryuu thought about it for a moment "There's a variety of reasons for this, but no. I don't. It would have been necessary if I had remained emperor, but that burden is off my shoulders now." Judar felt relieved by that, at least a bit. But there was this damn feeling whenever he thought about it, some uncertainty. It made his head hurt.

Hakuryuu caught Judar's concentrated glare and suddenly kissed him, stopping his thoughts completely. The Magi kissed him back happily, the thinking was Hakuryuus job, he shouldn't worry too much about everything. Since when had he become so frightened by his own thoughts whenever it involved Hakuryuu? It had been this way since...ah, he knew why. But why doesn't it disappear?

\-------------------

Sometime later, after both had been eating a huge bowl of rice and meat, each bite followed by Judar declaring his disliking for it, Hakuryuu decided on buying some new clothes for both of them. He also wanted to bring some souvenirs for Kougyoku.

"You should try something like this, you know?" Judar held up a pair of clothes that were more his style of fashion, too revealing for Hakuryuus liking. Not that he was complaining about the other one's choices, Judar was nice to look at, after all. "I can't wear any of that, imagine if Kouen saw me in this," he argued. "Kouen doesn't need to see you in it, only I do," he tried to come back with an answer smugly like Hakuryuu had done with him earlier.

"If you want me to buy lingerie, forget about it. But maybe you could....wear this?" He pulled a certain piece of clothes out of a pile and held it to Judar. It was clearly designed to be worn by a woman. A woman with obvious intentions. "What the heck? I'm not wearing that!" He grabbed the top and threw it away like it was made of lava, startling a few costumers. "But you know" Hakuryuu started, his voice low "the clothes you wore back then, in your village. I very much liked them on you". He stood behind Judar, messaging his hips that were shown while he wore that red silk fabric. 

The black-haired nodded. It was nice to think back to those days. Before their reunion, their relationship was strictly physical, a way to relieve their stress and frustration in bed. They were close, feeling like the only people on earth, but there was no love between them. He longed for Hakuryuu, but the other couldn't afford being distracted by such things. He had a mission to fulfill, after all. By the time both of them realized how much they cared, it had been too late.

Things changed a lot after they found each other, both admitting their relief to be together again. Hakuryuu didn't know for a long time if Judar was still alive somewhere and if he would ever be back, at least the other was sure to see his king sitting on the throne at some point, wearing luxurious garments and a vibrant of power around him. Hakuryuu wasn't emperor when he saw him again, but he confessed his feelings, asking for the magi to stay by his side whatever may come, and that was so much better than anything.

\----

"Judar, come with me," he whispered and gestured the other to follow. Hakuryuu was behaving rather strange sometimes, and this was such a day. Judar decided to simply tag along. They halted at the small cabins which were used to change clothes, and Hakuryuu made a gesture for the other to get inside.

There was a look of confusion, but Judar complied, waiting for Hakuryuu to hand him some clothes to try on. He didn't, tho. Instead, he followed him, closing the curtains that separated the cabin from the sale grounds. "Ok seriously, what's up with you? Didn't you wanna-" he was cut off by Hakuryuu gently pressing him to the wall, kissing him again, but this time more passionate than before. "It's been a while," he muttered afterward. 

Judar sighed, leaning his forehead against the others. "Yeah, it has been, but whose fault is that? Also, you didn't have to bring me here just to kiss me." Hakuryuu smiled, lightly kissing his neck, his hands once again laying on Judar's hips. "I didn't plan on just kissing you," he said, breathing against the other and lowering his hand right underneath the waistband of his pants, silently suggesting what he was up to and awaiting approval. 

Judar grabbed his wrist "Wait?! We can't, not here. If someone hears-" "What? Don't you think you can be quiet enough?" Hakuyruu knew how to challenge Judar, and the thought was also quite exciting. The Magi finally nodded, letting go of the other's wrist. "Cover your mouth with your hand, this should work," he instructed before he started to kiss Judar's neck, biting down in a playful manner. He was clearly enjoying this situation, Judar silently moaning against his hand as Hakuryuu began stroking him through his pants.

Judar's heart was racing, his other hand desperately grabbing onto something. As he reached Hakuryuu's neck, he pulled him closer, kissing him. He tried playing with the other's tongue to distract himself from the intense feeling, but Hakuryuu pulled away. "Ah, this isn't what I had in mind. You'd have to use your hand for this. I won't be able to kiss you." He smiled and leaned down, now kissing Judar's stomach, all the while looking up and meeting Judar's gaze. 

The magician stared in disbelief as he realized the situation. Of course, the two of them had done way more than this. But their times together was them seeking relief, a way to distract themselves from the world. And later, Judar would often go to his knees, always eager to please his king in every way possible. Hakuryuu, on the other hand, had never done anything like this before. He would pleasure himself with Judar's mouth, or take him against a pillar in empty hallways, but he wouldn't switch places at any point.

Why did he suddenly change his mind? It didn't matter now, but it felt so good he wanted to scream. Fuck, why did they come here to do this? Hakuryuu was doing this on purpose, and he was rewarded with Judar's face painted in a heavy blush, his eyes closed tightly in a concentrated attempt to restrain himself from grabbing the others head and thrust forward, as much as he wanted to, Hakuryuu wasn't used to doing this, and if he wanted it to happen again, he better not ruin it now.

It didn't take long for him to reach his limits, Hakuryuu was eagerly bobbing his head up and down his length, while messaging other places, he needed to get Judar off soon, if they didn't want to get caught. "Haku...ryuu...im close. Stop," he whimpered, but instead of stopping Hakuryuu nodded, and sped up his movements again. Did he want him to...?

Well, he couldn't stop now, and he had permission. Finally, Judar reached his climax, panting heavily and leaning backward in an attempt to stabilize himself, his knees felt so weak. He now knew why every man seems to like that act so much, it was absolute bliss. 

There was a minute of Judar catching his breath, and after he calmed down, he saw Hakuryuu fixing himself up, his face already cleaned and hair in perfect order. He looked so innocent, hard-working and composed, but Judar knew this wasn't exactly the case. "Are you alright?" Hakuryuu asked, and the other nodded "More than alright. Thank you," he said, trying to straighten his clothes back in place. 

"You're welcome. I wanted to try this for quite some time, but I never really got the chance to ask. Now let's get out of here before we raise any suspicion." Judar wanted to say his infamous 'Why didn't you tell me earlier' a habit that formed after their fight with Gyokuen, but deciding Hakuryuu was probably right, they left as fast as they could. 

"I don't wanna go back yeeeeet," Judar whined "I know, let's have dinner and stay at an inn. I might even return the favor from earlier." Judar winked, knowing this might probably work. Because what's better, a boring conversation with the Rens or a night with him? The answer was clear from his perspective. 

As Judar went along, Hakuryuu followed, no words of protest on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading I really appreciate!


	4. Magnostatt Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt for this chapter: A bath
> 
> Also: "More mei" 
> 
> I tried

As they arrived at their respective hotel the next day, Kouha and his brother were already waiting in the entrance hall, the former immediately standing up and rushing towards Judar. "Where have you been? We waited all evening for you! I had some plans for the day." He was upset, but Judar just shrugged his shoulders, pushing him away. "That's none of your business, we had stuff to do, I-" Hakuryuu cut him off "We were in town, shopping. For Kougyoku." he said, more to Koumei than his angry brother. Why couldn't Judar just give a normal answer?

"I don't see any shopping bags here. And this doesn't take a night, not to mention all morning. Be glad I came with you here, to help out when you had a mental breakdown over your hair." Kouha stomped his foot angrily "And also, you know what? I don't wanna spend any time with you anymore! Because you have all-too-perfect Hakuryuu over here! You seem to wanna be in a three-foot-radius around him all the time, but you can't afford to spend some time with others."

"Well, I didn't invite you to come here, you said this was a diplomatic matter. And I hang out with Hakuryuu because he isn't a lame-ass who demands my attention like a jealous wife. Now fuck off!" Oh great, now Judar was angry too. 

"Maybe I lied! Maybe I thought I was your friend but as soon as my cousin was ready for war you betrayed us all without blinking an eye! You were ready to kill Kouen because he wanted to, and now you don't even see that I still wanna be your friend and that I was here because I wanted to have a good time!" He suddenly went for Hakuryuus arm, grabbing him with force and pushing him to the entrance "See? What are you gonna do now? I'll spend the day with him rather than with you. Have fun being alone." 

Before anyone could say anything about the matter, Kouha was gone, sticking his tongue out towards the blackhead. How childish, Judar thought. There goes his good mood.

"He's right. You should consider that others want your attention too. Don't focus on what only you want." Oh great, now Koumei was against him too. "Yeah first he acts like he isn't mad at all about what happened, and now he is all angry for starting the civil war? Yeah, great joke! Kouen, the ass, and I don't care that he's your brother, he manipulated Hakuyruu and he would have killed him himself if he had the chance! Not to mention you would all still kiss Gyokuen's ass if we didn't kill her." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the Rens now all playing the victim when it was both sides who did wrong!

"I think in the end, Kouen wouldn't have hurt Hakuryuu in any way, so you're wrong about that." Koumei yawned, both of them were so immature, it was making him tired. "Why don't you talk to him yourself? He was sad when he found out about your rebellion. He wouldn't say it, but you're like his big brother." 

Koumei would rather be at home than to deal with an endless argument, so he went to leave. "Hey wait! We're not done here!" Judar screamed, running after him. When he turned around the corner, the other was gone. How fast could some lazy prince possibly be? Pfft, and to think Kouen wanted to crown him emperor! He almost laughed at the thought.

\--------------------

Meanwhile, Hakuryuu was getting tired of simply following Kouha through the streets. He wanted him to calm down, but the silence was pushing his nerves. Not that he didn't understand his cousin. Judar could be difficult sometimes, especially to others, even if he liked them. Usually, it was pranking, but he could be as rude as seen before. He himself didn't have to deal with that side of his lover, because, for reasons he himself couldn't understand, the had always adored everything about the prince, even when he was just a weak child.

"Ok, I get you're angry with Judar, but where are you taking me?" A small part of him was expecting Kouha to murder him somewhere without witnesses, so Judar would hang out with him again like it was all this time ago. He was that way. "We're going to a bath!" Kouha turned around, suddenly in a very good mood. Hakuryuu would have preferred his murder at this point, not liking that idea at all.

"What does that have to do with your argument? And what's up with that random place? I hate public baths." The redhead grabbed Hakuryuu by the shoulders, shaking him, fake tears in his eyes. A talent he had perfected over time, usually reserved for his older brothers, so they would spare him with work.

"Why? Are you gonna leave me alone too, my dear cousin? All I wanted was a nice bath, but I guess you want to go back and do something else. Go, I won't stop you, leave me behind." Hakuyruu sighed. He would rather go to a bath than deal with Judar right now. Poor Koumei, he would have hell at the hotel right now. "Fine, Ill go with you. But don't complain if you don't enjoy my company." 

"Yeah, yeah, come on! I want to relax for a bit!"

\----

The bath was almost empty, that was at least something good. Once changed, Kouha almost jumped into the water. "Ahaha I bet Judar doesn't have as much fun right now! You'll tell him, right? That he missed a good time!" Ah, so that what his plan. As if that would work to make Judar spend more time in his company. 

"Kouha, listen. It might feel like Judar is around me all the time, but please try to understand him." He breathed one, two times "Judar is in love with me," he suddenly declared, observing Kouha's reaction, whose face looked a bit dumbfounded. "What? I thought you two had a thing going on for a while, I saw him leave your bedroom more than a few times. But he had some love affairs in the past, are you sure he likes you?" Hakuryuu didn't expect to let these words hit him so hard. He didn't know about Judar's previous romances. Was there someone similar to him, that the other visited regularly?

Judar was friends with Kouha and dumped him for their war. He wanted to be Sindrias magi and dumped that so he could make Hakuryuu a king. He wanted to know all of a sudden if Judar also left a lover behind for his favor. We would ask him later.

"Yeah, it started like that," he said, a bit unsure now "But I'm positive about his feelings. He told me after we reunited. And that's also why he is near me so much. Cant, you understand? He has wanted my company for as long as I can remember, but he never really got his chance. First, I declined him even of the favor of calling him by his name, and when we went to that dungeon, we didn't exactly talk a lot. There are still so many things I don't know about him, and I wish we would talk more about all kinds of things."

Kouha stared down, thinking. Hakuryuu continued "After the fight with Alibaba, he had to wait another few years, and I decided to finally grant him the chance to be with me, and to be around me. He will talk to you again, and you'll have time later, but for now, I will ask you to give us time alone."

The third prince folded his arms over his knees, thinking. After a moment, he pushed Hakuyruu's shoulder. "Yeah, alright, I'll let the lovebirds alone! When did you grow to be such a softie?" he laughed. It seems like he understood, and that was a good thing. Hopefully, they wouldn't argue again after their return.

\-----

When Hakuryuu entered Judar's room, the other was already on the verge to sleep. As he heard the door, his head shot up "There you are! I had to spend the day with Koumei, he's so booring! How was the time with Kouha? I bet he had no fun without me at all." 

How did none of these two realize how similar their behavior was? It was a mystery to everyone. "I talked to him, he will give us time and let us travel alone from now on." 

"Huh, how did you do that? He would've never agreed to this if I said anything," Judar said "But Koumei lectured me all day about my manners. It almost made me apologize. Almost." 

"I think if you were to apologize to him he would die from shock or disbelief." "Ah, shut up! Why did I even miss you?" Judar pouted.

"You missed me? How nice," Hakuryuu smiled, and went to kiss Judar, hands tangled in his beautiful long hair. When he stopped, he was dragged into another. These days events were already forgotten in both minds, even when Hakuryuu could swear there was something important he wanted to ask before. 

He couldn't remember what it was, as he was kissed so passionately it made his head spin. So he simply decided to let it go and laid Judar onto the bed, the other grinning in satisfaction over how this messed up day would end. 

\---------------

This night, Judar was woken up by a shuffling noise in the room. Looking around, he could see Hakuryuu wandering around, seemingly busy with something. "Why are you up? Its night," he said, voice drowned with sleep. 

"Judar, wake up. We will leave." As he said that, he shook Judar slightly, forcing him to open his eyes again. "Going? Where?" He tried to cover his face and body with a blanket, too tired to deal with anything yet.

"To Sindria, I wanna go until anyone notices we left." That caught Judar's interest. "Didn't you wanna leave for Kina? There's a festival where-" "Yeah I know, I'll explain everything later. Now come. And be quiet, I don't wanna wake the others." 

Judar normally would do a snarky comment on how he himself wasn't exactly quiet either earlier that night, but instead, he stood up. "Why aren't we gonna tell anyone that we leave? It's not that we couldn't be found in Sindria if anyone asked, and you said Kouha would let us go on our own." The magi rubbed his eyes to make himself wake up any faster.

"Kougyoku wants me to go back. I told her I can't right now, and she got angry. But I promised you this time, so we will stay in Sindria until some time has passed." 

Now Judar was certain this was a dream. Hakuryuu Ren, ignoring an order because of some silly vacation? Like that would ever happen, it was like Sinbad admitting he made mistakes, just impossible.

But it felt kind of exciting, him and Hakuryuu against the world again. Or rather, them against responsibility.

No, that was even better! He was now fully into that plan, he grabbed some clothes and threw them into one of his bags without folding it or in any order at all. He wanted to leave now.

If they never came back, it wouldn't matter to him. They would go wherever they pleased and whenever they wanted to, and the world would be theirs. Somewhere in his mind, he still longed to see the world bow before his king's feet. But this was just a silly dream.

Hakuryuu will return to Kou after their journey, and of course, he would follow. It was just how things will always be. Nothing stood between them, but there was that small feeling of guilt, just a secret he just couldn't tell anyone, not even Hakuryuu. It wasn't between them, right?

Soon enough, their room was silent and empty, their departure hidden by the dark color of this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, why did they leave the country in such a hurry?
> 
> Me: theyre at 1st country out of 6 or more, just leaaaave :D


	5. On the way to Sindria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, just some thoughts Judar has on Sinbad

Judar's earlier enthusiasm was almost completely gone two days after. In the past, he used to regularly fly to Sindria to cause some trouble when he was bored from the masked old men, and the Rens were all too serious most of the time, it was no fun at all. Now, getting Jafar riled up with anger was a great sight and a pretty easy task as well. But there was nothing better than Sinbads grumpy, stocked-up face whenever he saw the magi approach. 

One time Hakuryuu even asked him if he ever had an interest in the stupid king or if they were together sometime. It wouldn't have surprised him, he said. After all, Judar was drawn to Sindria in a special way, and if he weren't taken by that organization, he probably would have spent his life there instead of Kou.

But Judar's answer was clear on that matter, for any magi, Sinbad was the perfect king candidate: his leadership abilities, as well as his fighting skills and a huge amount of magoi, would draw the attention of anyone that was looking for choosing someone to rule over others. And Judar also saw his dark side, if you could call it that. He pretended to be all nice and such but always calculated every step he made and used others for his benefit, even if he originally wanted to help others. 

But what he truly, always wanted, was pretending to be something he was not: a king, highborn royalty, and later, a god. Oh, he was greedy, and Judar liked that a lot! But still, Hakuryuu was his favorite. He was so full of anger, letting nothing stop him from his goal of getting revenge. He also didn't put on a fake facade towards others, the had a raw honesty about everything he did, he cried, he was angry, and he kept forward no matter how harsh the conditions were. Judar knew he was the one that would change this world because he wouldn't simply accept everything without fighting back. 

Hakuryuu simply accepted the other's answer, he wanted to say something to this but kept silent. 

Instead, he again asked about their relationship, and Judar had to laugh, wondering why his king would be jealous of Sinbad in any way. Others had asked about it before, but the idiot king would always hold those close to him mostly for his benefits, at least it seemed that way. Yamurai or what her name was, she was basically giving her life force for Sindrias protection and some of the generals were mostly there to ensure the alliance he had formed. Every time he met someone, he saw a stepping stone to his goals and knew how he would use them. Sure they would become his friends or something too, but Sinbad could never hide his intentions before Judar.

There was a time where Judar longed to be at his side, in that what seemed to be a perfect country, but he now wonders if Sinbad would have used him like Al Thamen did, only being there for his powers, much as he tried to bind Aladdin to the country for his strange abilities. 

When Hakuryuu finally left for Sindria, he knew exactly what he wanted: he was seeking power more than anything, and instead of taking HIS hand he would rather ask the new magi. And he would ask Sinbad, who would only use him to get Kou into his alliance, and in the end, he did. He never cared for Hakuryuus intentions or his goals. Pfft, and he always said Judar was the evil one between them, it was ridiculous!

Judar would never tell how truly hurt he was at Hakuryuu's decision to go to Sindria, and that he wanted to get him back! 

And after he knew about his destiny, about his home village, about his parents, he wanted to destroy everything that took his life away. He would declare war between Kou and Sindria, fully aware of the fact Hakuryuu would be forced to come back home, to prevent his plan, but there was another reason. He would make Sinbad destroy Kou, and Al Thamen with it, or Sindria would be destroyed for him. If he couldn't have the life of a true magi, if he couldn't have a life in Sindria, he would rather see it burn. Who would have thought that Kouen would bow before his opponent in order to spare his people's lifes? But Judar was sure Sinbad had already calculated that outcome.

He never told Hakuryuu about that tho. Because there was no need to, his plan didn't fulfill, only that the prince would be in Kou on that day, it was a success greater than war. Because of that, both of them almost managed to destroy the organization by themselves, something not even Sinbad or Kouen could do, because they were so afraid of wars. 

But one had to make sacrifices if they wanted to archive high goals, and only Hakuryuu understood what that truly meant. His first queen, she knew that too. But Sinbad would rather see other's fight for his benefits, and Kouen was even more pathetic! He wanted to use the organization to gain power, but he was as much traumatized by former wars and dead comrades as Sinbad was. 

And because Judar was aware of all this, he didn't wanna reach out to Sinbad anymore. If the self-declared king would have made Judar an offer before his visit to Balbadd, he would've accepted even into a physical relationship. Sinbad was simply like this - if you had something to offer him, he made it seem like a good deal for you so you would miss what he was doing for himself. In the end, it was a good thing he was denied by Sinbad, he would have deep regret for it.

Judar already regretted most of the nights he had with others anyways. 

But that was also something he wouldn't mention to Hakuryuu, ever. Things were good as they were, he didn't want it to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are just my stands on the situation and judar and sinbads complicated relationship


	6. Sindria Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt for the chapter was beach time but it will happen later, i promise 
> 
> work took my free day so i just post small chapters whenever i can, sorry if the story if a bit messy

They didn't take the usual route to Sindria, as it was very popular for visitors, especially since most people didn't have to struggle with constant fear for wars and struggle to afford their families' next meal anymore. The new luxuries made the island very attractive for tourists, and it didn't take months like it used to to get there by ship. 

After all, it was the country that was founded to change the world for the better, and even though it went well in the end, some just couldn't forgive Sinbad for his actions. He was blinded by a dream too big to be fulfilled by one person alone, and it seemed that the civilization of this world has realized now that while everyone was different, every individual had something they could add to make a change. 

Hakuryuu wondered how the world would finally react once Sinbad would return from wherever he was now. He felt like his generals would forgive him without a thought because they understood him, but in the end, weren't they betrayed by the one that swore to protect them? It was a difficult situation. And Judar seemed to be deep in thought since their departure. 

"What are you thinking about all the time? It's unusual for you to be quiet for so long," he said, the other leaned on his shoulder, yawning.

"It's just so boring, all this flying. And why Sindria all of a sudden? Nobody can stand me there"

"I think it because you also don't like them all too well," Hakuyruu mused, trying to get Judar off his side to prevent him from falling asleep.

"Yeah sure, I guess. But the food there is good at least." He put a hand to his empty stomach "I'm hungry! What did Kougyoku want from you that makes the trouble worth?"

Hakuryuu shrugged "Nothing, I made that up so I could have you to myself." Judar's eyes widened "What?! Are you serious? You woke me up at this damn late hour and travel for days and to that cursed island where freckles is probably crying over the stupid king who wanted to kill everyone because even Partevia couldn't fit his ego in anymore?" 

"Calm down, I was joking. I don't know what she wanted exactly, just that Alibaba wants to meet up with me for some reason, ....hey don't look at me like that, I'm also not very keen on that idea, and also there was something I should take care of. When I declined, she said Kouha would bring us back, so I left. I'm keeping up with Kou's financial situation, and from what I've seen, everything is looking quite good. Koumei is also way more capable in these matters." Judar nodded "Yeah and also the old hag should learn to do things by herself, I bet she's crying over Alibaba to help her again. Should rather get a boyfriend anytime soon, she needs an heir, right?"

Hakuryuu grinned "Maybe you don't have to worry over that. Aladdin seemed to be quite interested in my cousin lately. An amazing thought isn't it? That would make him YOUR emperor."

"Oh, hell no!! I'll throw up if that ever happens." He made a disgusted face. Damn, from what he knew, something like that was quite possible.

"If Aladdin became emperor I would let him pay for all the shitty expensive stuff I buy every day, it makes Koumei crazy." Hakuryuu wondered who would suffer more in that situation, better hope it won't happen. "And don't tease me with bad romances, your sister and Kouen are also quite close." He shouldn't have said that. A death glare from Hakuryuu was the answer, and both didn't talk until they arrived. 

As expected, the island was full of people, merchants from all over the world selling their fresh products on the market, and kids running around happily. Judar took Hakuryuu's hand "Hey, you still mad?" he asked. 

"I'm not. I'm sorry for my temper sometimes. Lets just not talk about this for now." Judar nodded, and let himself be taken to a bar, where they got some food. It felt like ages since they had a nice meal. In reality, it has only been four days. 

"I'm meeting up with the king later today, I hope you don't mind." Hakuryuu knew his boyfriend wouldn't be too happy to visit the palace and possibly meet Jafar, but he couldn't turn down such an opportunity, and Drakon promised not to tell his family about their whereabouts should they ask.

"The current king? Wasn't that one of Sinbads side-hoes?" Judar recalled. "One of his generals, yes. I'm curious about the state of this country, and I'm actually in good terms with most people here. I'm sure nobody holds your actions against you, worst case your attitude. You have saved many lives, and probably this world. If it wasn't for us, this country wouldn't be here anymore."

Judar sighed "Yeah these people are so ungrateful. Where is my life-sized statue where they come to pray?" "Hmm, talking about having a big ego earlier. They are grateful, what you expect is just unrealistic. Also, am I not praising you enough yet?" There is was again. Hakuryuu openly flirting with him. Damn, how is one gonna supposed to react to that? 

"Hm let's go to the palace then," Judar said, ready to leave the situation. 

"Wait, you wanna come with me? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, freckles and I have been friends for an eternity, I bet he will be delighted to see me. And that lizard thing too," he snickered.

"Hey, Judar, he is the king! Lower your voice. And he assimilated back to a human, you remember the djinn are gone, right?" Hakuryuu whispered, looking around. He didn't want to get kicked out just yet. 

"Yeah, I'll be all respectful. I get it." The magi made a low bow, raising his voice "Ohhh king Drakon, former lapdog of Sinbad, we are here to ask for shelter, as a cruel witch dares us to talk to the most annoying prince Alibaba, we can't ever possibly return!" He was shaking with laughter now, as other people at the inn looked at him, very confused. 

Hakuryuu blushed in embarrassment. "I swear if you do that in the palace-" 

"Won't do. Come on, have some fun for once, will you?" Judar turned to leave, Hakuyruu in tow, ready to meet with the country's leader. 

\------

The way to the palace was nice, the weather warm, bright colors all over the buildings and decorations set up to welcome the new season. They did well in rebuilding the country into its former state, Hakuryuu was truly impressed. Of course, he knew Drakon, he was a good leader, far more capable than he gave himself credit for in the past.

At the gates, there was Jafar waiting for them, his usual Sindrian attire, smiling. "Ah, Hakuryuu, good to see you! We were already waiting. I'm sorry, the king is quite busy right now. There's been some great news, his wife is awaiting a child any day now."

Judar scroffed "Wow, I'm impressed, didn't wait a day, did they? Also if that means we're gonna have to deal with you then, I'd rather leave, thank you."

"Ah, Judar, if you're here to be rude, you can go anytime, I certainly don't mind," he turned to Hakuryuu again, not wanting to argue with this big child. "His majesty will have time later, just not now. The people here are excited, Sinbad didn't exactly want to have kids, and now this country will have a prince or princess. Whatever it will be, its good news for us."

"It is. Congratulations from me, and our country." The Kou prince made a slight bow, then looked at Judar, a sly smile on his face. "Also, Judar was so happy and excited to come here, he wouldn't stop talking about it, so I took him with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh? Of course not, follow me," Jafar said, a bit taken aback, Hakuryuu got hit on his elbow for that joke. It was worth it tho, he thought. A bit of a payback for his stunt earlier. 

But when he saw an all-too-similar face entering the palace after them, his mood dropped instantly. It was Koumei. Couldn't he have peace for once?

"Jafar, I heard the line of succession is saved now, best wishes from our country," he said, almost emotionless. Only Koumei could talk so formulated while his clothes and hair were a total mess, his face saying "Id rather be anywhere else". Well, nobody was exactly happy to see him, so that was understandable.

Judar screeched "The fuck did you find us so fast?! Ah, I bet it was freckles who told you! Damn stupid idiot." 

"Hey, I don't know what's the business with you all, I was simply asked to accompany Hakuryuu to the study hall, and prepare a stay for a few days," Jafar was already done with all of them. 

"I'm sorry to cause trouble, but I'm here to get Judar," Koumei said, "He has business to attend, and I'm sure Hakuryuu has too." 

"I don't have business with anything in Kou, just fuck off!" 

"You don't have to come back, but his majesty wants to speak to you. Its an important matter she said, and she was furious when the two of you just ran away just so you don't have to deal with it." Koumei was leaning against a wall, waiting for the magi to follow him. Hakuryuu interrupted his speech "Wait? She wanted to speak to Judar? Kougyoku only told me about Alibaba and some reports that needed to be done. I told her I won't come back to my position if I'm required to always be available even when matters aren't urgent. What do you want from Judar now?"

Jafar raised an eyebrow at them, deciding to grant them privacy on the situation, even though it wouldn't have made a difference if he listened, it made no sense to him. 

"I don't know, there's a young woman who demanded to see him, I don't know more. Please come along, Judar. Alone." 

Hakuryuu was more confused than ever, and strangely enough, the other immediately nodded and followed his cousin, not giving away any explanation. Why would someone wanting to speak to him inform the empress, and why was it urgent enough to follow them all the way to Sindria? Most importantly, Judar didn't have any business with a woman that he could remember, and if he did, he would have told him, right? 

He decided to talk to Jafar for now, and leave the explaining to Judar later. If Koumei got what he wanted, he would finally let them alone, and Kina was now Sindria's neighboring country, it wouldn't take long to travel there.

\--------------

Judar was cursing under his breath. Damn, what could she want from him? If Kougyoku knew, she would tell Hakuryuu. He wouldn't let that happen. 

Koumei stopped at an empty room, handing a shell phone to Judar, who snatched it out of his hand angrily. "Fine, I'll call her. Thank you for ruining my day, no go to wherever," he said, impatiently waiting for Kougyoku to pick up.

"Hello? Judar, is that you? I was worried because you-" 

"Yeah, now what does she want? Yeah, I know exactly who. And I told her to never get near me again, send her away, or Ill do it myself."

"Judar," the line was silent for a moment "You're too late. She's dead."


	7. Sindria Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more, but work is killing me. Im sorry

"Judar? Are you listening?" Kougyoku asked, wanting to explain the situation. "I had to promise I would talk to you, she died shortly after she gave birth to a baby boy, and she wanted you to take care of him."

"Huh, what do I have to do with someone's brat? You don't make any sense. Can I hang up now?" Judar was confused about the news. Surely that woman was way more stupid than he had thought, who in the world would want him to raise their child? 

Kougyoku didn't reply at first "Well, you know, I asked Hakuryuu to come back to Rakushou because I didn't wanna raise any suspicion. I thought you would come back with him, and that you could handle this with her, I wanted to help you before you'd talk to him," she said, a bit stressed. "...I thought you're the father."

"Ah fuck, you're so stupid, you damn hag! Of course I'm not! I was already in my home village at that time, and I'm with Hakuryuu, you know that! And now all you did was raise suspicion, all for nothing. How am I gonna explain this now?!" Judar pulled at his hair in frustration. How could this possibly get any worse?

"I know that! I'm just...what am I supposed to do now? She said she met you some time ago, and that her husband died during the fight against David. So I kinda assumed. You have to admit this is strange, right?" 

"Pfft, I don't care for someone's tragic life story, and are we even talking about the same person? Just get rid of that kid, I don't want it." Judar was getting ready to leave, already done with all of this. Now all he wanted to do was to see Hakuryuu.

"Judar, wait. I lied, I know everything. She told me." 

Wait, does that mean-?

\-------------------------------

"Jafar, wait. I wanted to apologize for the behavior of my people, we didn't wanna cause any trouble, especially since times are tough enough for you." Hakuryuu bowed in a respectful manner, looking up at the former general, and saw him smiling.

"Oh, its nothing. Don't worry, we're not in trouble because of our queen's pregnancy. We have excellent-"

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about you and Sinbad." Jafar's face immediately changed, Hakuyruu knew that was as much as a sensitive topic to him than when people wanting to talk about his relationship with Hakuei in the past. 

"I know you mean well, but Sinbad will be back, I'm sure of it," Jafar said, turning away and looking at the sun that shuns over the wide ocean. 

"Hakuryuu, you have been in a much worse situation than me. For all you knew, Judar had died, and you wouldn't see him again. At least for some time, that was the truth that you had to believe. But, I wonder....what if Sinbad returns, but much later than now? In a hundred years maybe, and I can't tell him how sorry I am for all I did?" He sounded sad and full of regret over the unspoken things between him and his king. 

Breathing in, Hakuryuu tried to say something that would help Jafar in any way. "I know what you mean, and I cant tell you that I know it won't happen, but you and Sinbad, you went through a lot together, he knows that you tried everything to help him. As for me and Judar, we have known each other for long, but I never showed him my gratitude or helped him through tough times before his disappearance. But you loved Sindria with all your heart, and still left it to accompany Sinbad to Partevia. You didn't leave his side even when he only listened to Arba and David, and tried to bring him back. There's nothing more that you could've done."

"I don't know. The last thing Sinbad thought of me was that I was somebody who held him down. Because I loved our dream, and I always wanted him to stay that way, the king whose family was his country, not God's vessel. He was right in the end, without intending to I forced him into a role he didn't want anymore," Jafar admitted, a sad look on his face. 

Hakuryuu shook his head. "I think you're wrong about that. But I guess you have to wait so he could tell you himself. Even Alibaba found a way to return here, from a completely other dimension, without a living body, and it didn't take that long."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't worry so much about it. There's so much to take care of in the present right now if you want, I'll show you around now." He went ahead, and Hakuryuu thought that maybe he could help him a bit by talking it off his chest. 

\-------------

When Judar entered their shared room later, Hakuryuu was already waiting for him. His talk with Kougyoku had taken longer than expected. The prince had a serious look on his face, the one he had always worn back in the palace when they had successfully defeated Gyokuen, it has become rarer seeing it these days, but it still happened.

"So, what did you talk about for so long?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully watching Judar.

"Nothing much, it's been dealt with. Don't worry about it." The magician yawned, grabbing some fruit from a nearby table, and lay on a chair at a corner to relax.

"Don't worry? That's all? Who wanted to talk to you?" 

"I told you, I handled it. She's gone now." That, technically, wasn't a lie. It was a good enough answer, why did Hakuryuu want to discuss any further? He hated that topic.

Hakuryuu snarled and got up. "Fine, if I'm not important enough to be informed about it, you sure dont mind me going out today."

"Where to?" Judar asked, still eating his fruits. 

"Oh, its nothing. Don't worry." Hakuryuu was angry, and he stormed off the room, leaving Judar behind. 

Damn, now everything was getting out of hand. Maybe this was it, he'd tell him everything once he was back from wherever. But he really wanted to go to Kina, and surely Hakuryuu wouldn't want him there anymore after everything was out on the table.

Judar hated changes, he really did. But nothing could stop it anymore.

Why couldn't it just be like before, only the two of them in this world?


	8. Sindria Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt was "hakuryuu drinking" so yeah.
> 
> Its very bad, im sorry

Hakuyruu made his way into town, he agreed on meeting Drakon and Sharrkan there, to celebrate the king's newborn child. It was born that night, and very healthy.   
He wasn't exactly in the mood for this, but it wouldn't hurt to get his mind off his problems for a moment. 

When he arrived, Drakon was already being surrounded by many people, who bought flowers and saying their best wishes to their king. But soon enough, he politely asked to have a few minutes and went to greet his guest. "I'm glad you're here, Hakuyruu. Honestly, I feared you would bring your magi, he's sticking around you now all the times, at least that's what the rumors say. Oh, don't worry about the people, we will have a room to drink for ourselves. I'm just waiting for Sharrkan, he's always late."

"It's ok, I don't mind your people, they're happy for you. At least you could start a family now, I heard its a girl?" Hakuryuu was careful not to answer anything about Judar at the moment, he was just bitter about his attitude. He just was this way, but sometimes it could really get on someone's nerves. Especially now.

"Yes, her name is Parva, it a name from our home country. I hope the people here don't mind if we didn't choose a Sindrian name, but our heritage is important to us. Also, I always thought you also wanted to start a family now, since Kou are usually blessed with many children, and didn't you wanna get married before?" Drakon usually didn't talk that much, and Hakuryuu wondered if all of this came from his new role as a father. 

He simply shook his head, as if signaling this wasn't a good moment for that conversation. Fortunately, Drakon got the hint and didn't ask anymore. 

Sharrkan arrived a few minutes later, already a bottle of wine in hand. "Ah, there you are! I have some of the best wine from my country, if only King Sinbad was there, he would have made the whole island celebrate!" he almost shouted, sitting down.

"There will be an official event later, this is just me and some friends going out. Masrur couldn't make it, unfortunately. But he doesn't mind us celebrating alone for now," Drakon explained, examining the bottle. He couldn't quite drink as much as he used to because of his much smaller appearance, probably one of the few downsides his transformation brought with it. 

Sharran laughed, and reached for some liquor "Now that Hakuryuu is here, will Alibaba come too? I haven't seen him in a while. He totally cheated his way through our last duel, I want a rematch!"

"I don't think so. I heard he's in Kou at the moment, at least Kougyoku told me that." Hakuryuu drank a big glass in one go, frowning at the memory of her talk with him. And he certainly didn't wanna think about Alibaba and his so-perfect life right now. 

"Wow, someone sounds bitter," Sharrkan remarked, "Don't worry, I'm sure a handsome boy like you will find someone else someday." He patted Hakuryuu's shoulder, almost making him cough from the sip he took at the moment. "Hey, I'm not bitter, and why do you all think I still mourn Morgiana? I'm with someone already."

Ah, he probably shouldn't have said that. "Oh, really?! Who? Tell us!" Normally, Hakuryuu wouldn't have minded telling about him and Judar, but since their earlier argument, he just wasn't in good terms with him at the moment. Maybe some more wine would help...

He already started feeling a bit dizzy from suddenly drinking that much, but who cares if there's a bit more? Drakon interrupted him from speaking up "Sharrkan, it's not nice to ask someone about their personal life while they are drunk. And Hakuryuu, you shouldn't drink that much at once, or you'll throw up."

Sharrkan rolled his eyes "Ahh Drakon, I'm so jealous, I wanna have kids too..." 

"Why don't you finally tell her then?" 

The other blushed "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just, I'm the king now, and there's so many beautiful women out there. Why decide for one now?" he asked.

"Because what if you already decided in your mind but its too late when you make up your mind? Now even Alibaba got married before you." Drakon got a death glare from Sharrkan, who turned away, huffing.

'Even Alibaba' Hakuryuu laughed at this. "Hey! What are you laughing at, huh? He beat you too!" Sharrkan bickered. 

"He didn't. I'm- I'm marrie...d to Judar." Hakuryuu slurred, almost unrecognizable. 

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?" Sharrkan was shocked, but also amused by this. Maybe drunk Hakuryuu was may more fun than what the others had told him. 

"Yeah, we went, in Judar's home village. And then, yeah. Kougyoku knows, but don't tell anyone," he said, eyes closed. He really looked like he would throw up, so Drakon sat a bit farther away.

"We should probably bring him back," he said to Sharrkan, who nodded. Who in their right mind would marry Judar? Maybe he had been as drunk as he was right now. But damn, Hakuryuu had beat him too! He needed to finally propose to-

"I don't want to!! Judar, he won't tell me anything! Hell just find someone better than me!" Hakuryuu was whining over the table "And he said 'ohhh I'm so helpless, I'm not a magi anymore' but I don't even have a djinn now, and I'm no king, and I don't even know whats going on with him! He's such an idiot."

Sharrkan winced. Oh no, he was no fun. "Come on, get up, well help you get back. I wanna drink some later tonight." 

Drakon supported him back, Sharrkan in tow, who thought about telling Alibaba about this for a moment. But probably not, the Rens were crazy, and who knows what their revenge might be. 

\----

Judar waited in the hallway, tapping his feet impatiently. He was some of the generals, and one must be Drakon, but he didn't care. Hakuryuu looked half-asleep, and completely wasted.

"Hey, what did your ass-hats do to him? Don't tell me that's your ideal way of a fun night?" he ran towards them, taking Hakuryuu away from Drakons grip, who almost fell straight to the floor. 

Sharrkan folded his arms "Ah, your husband decided to drink a bit too much, I would guess because you're awfully rude. You're welcome we brought him back safely." Judar blinked, surprised. He had told them? Ah yes, he was drunk, that's probably why. And it must have been in front of that idiot. 

"You're welcome I don't kick your ass! Now get lost!" He tried carrying Hakuryuu back to their room, but damn, he was heavy!

"Judar? I'm sorry" Hakuryuu leaned against him, trying to stand up completely. It wasn't working. "If you say you deal with it, then do. It's not my place to tell you what to do. I trust you to do the right thing. I guess I'm just ...jealous, you know? I'm always worrying that you might regret your decision back then. Marrying me, I mean."

Judar was taken aback at this confession, Hakuryuu always acted like he knew exactly what he was doing, and why would anyone be better than him? Did he really wanted to drop their conversation about earlier? He had been ready to tell the truth, but maybe....

"I want to sleeep," the other whined, almost laying down on the floor. Maybe they'll talk later, Judar thought, and finally reached their room. Hakuryuu fell asleep immediately, and Judar sat next to him, thinking to himself. He didn't regret their promise, but seeing his king like this, he did. 

He lied to Hakuryuu, and he made him doubt himself and being jealous and drink to the point of not being able to walk anymore, just because he had been so frustrated. If he couldn't even be a good husband, why did that woman think he would take care good of her son? 

He fell backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. What will happen now? If tomorrow Hakuryuu asked about it, he would tell him. Should he take more effort into being nice to others? He knew he caused Hakuryuu trouble with his behavior, and he wasn't asked to change, but he wondered if Hakuryuu was the one who would regret after some time.

Some time ago, he thought love was the one thing all humans desperately sought above everything else. But whats the damn point when the good things bring equally as many troubles and worries? 

Or maybe humans are just stupid. Yeah, that must be it.


	9. Sindria Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i have already given up on this fic because its really bad but now ill write some more OOF
> 
> this was supposed to be a light and fun chapter and then it turned a bit...lemon...sorry if its bad
> 
> kinda prompt: strip poker

Hakuryuu woke up with a big headache the next day, immediately putting a blanket over his face as the sun shone directly into his eyes. "Judar, close the curtains," he mumbled, hoping the other was already awake. To his surprise, he was. Judar stood up and did what he was told, then handed a wet cloth over to him. "You should get up, its past noon," he said, a bit too calm for him.

It was very unusual for the prince to stay in bed for so long, but he didn't exactly feel too good, and the embarrassment from last night's events made him want to stay there forever. He didn't plan to reveal his marriage with Judar and make a fool of himself in front of king Drakon. "No," he simply said. 

A sigh. "Wow, look at you, you're the worst drinker-" "shut up!" "-but if you wanna stay here all day I don't mind. I got your lunch, but get up a bit." Judar being the responsible one felt weird, but he was, in fact, a bit happy that he could return the countless favors that Hakuryuu took care of him when he was being lazy or in trouble. 

They both ate in silence for a few minutes, until there was a knock on the door. It was Jafar. Of course, it was, Judar thought and rolled his eyes. "I heard Hakuryuu isn't feeling well, I wanted to see if you would need anything. Also, some of us wanted to go to the beach today, if you wanna come later." 

Judar made a face that said "Do we look like we want to go to your lame ass beach party?" and Jafar's expression answered a silent "I only asked you because of courtesy, of course, I meant Hakuryuu."

To Hakuryuu it looked like they both just stared at each other angrily for no reason at all. "We'll think about it," he said, "thank you." Jafar's expression softened again and he bowed slightly, leaving them alone. 

"Do you really wanna go, Hakuryuu? I mean, I thought, you maybe wanna...you know...talk." Judar wanted to talk things out? That was new. "If you want to, then yes. But I meant what I said yesterday, that I trust you. We are married now, and that means I should wait until you're ready to tell me whatever is on your mind. And...I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I hate feeling helpless when it comes to you." Hakuryuu was still munching on the same piece of his sandwich, the sickness from earlier didn't seem to be fading anytime soon. 

Judar looked outside the window for a moment, thinking. Then he nodded to himself "Ok, yes. Sometime later then. Maybe."

Hakuryuu laughed a little, Judar was so weird. Why was he so worried to begin with? It seemed silly now. 

"You know, instead of going to that lame beach thing, let's skip them and leave for Kina. You promised me, right?" Judar grinned. He wanted to leave Sindria, as soon as he could. Hakuryuu clenched his stomach "I would come with you, but I feel like throwing up any minute. Can you leave for a bit?" 

"Absolutely not. I take care of you for today, then. Could be fun. Wait here-" Judar ran outside fast, leaving the door open. "I didn't plan to go anywhere," Hakuryuu thought bitterly. He felt like ruining their whole day with his sickness, but it can't be helped. Better not drink again. Soon enough, Judar returned, a basket full of supplies in his arms.

"This is for you," he chirped and handed over an empty bucket. Hakuryuu looked confused. "If you throw up," Judar explained happily and emptied the rest of his box over the bed. "Wow, thank you," Hakuryuu answered sarcastically, but the black-haired didn't catch it. "Welcome. Here look! I got some games and stuff!! And this here-" he gestured at some fruits "I stole it from somewhere. You can eat them later if you want."

The mere idea of Judar and him staying in bed and playing card games would make more than a few people burst out with laughter, but Judar seemed excited over this, and a relaxed day wouldn't hurt them at all. Hakuryuu referred from making a joke about it, but with Judar being bored over things in mere seconds, he couldn't understand him preferring this over going to the beach and have actual fun. 

"Heres some papers," Judar threw a few empty pages at him, and handed some pencils, "I say a person and we draw it. The one who draws better decides the next." "Who decides which drawing is better?" Hakuryuu asked as Judar got his supplies ready. "I do! As a Magi, I can decide best! Ok, draw the old hag." Hakuyruu wanted to ask which one, since that could mean either Kougyoku or Yamuraiha and also didn't a king decides most things? Ah, it doesn't matter. 

He started drawing his cousin, the huge crown on her head, but even as an empress she had the kindest smile. Judar looked over and took his picture "No way! How can you draw so good?! It's cheating!" he gasped "Mine isn't half as good." 

Hakuryuu laughed again. "Ok then, let me see!" Judar stood up, snatched his artwork, and hid it behind his back quickly. "No way in hell you're gonna see this!" 

"Hey, you wanted this contest, let me see!" Quickly, Hakuryuu stood up and tried to snatch it from behind Judar, who now held it above his head. "No. It's bad, its bad hahahaha-" he started laughing as his lover started tickling him in order to force his hands down. Damn, his borg was so weak against Hakuryuu, it was unfair. 

Finally, he gave up, and as the drawing left his hands, he attacked Hakuryuu too, and both laughed as they rolled on the bed, tears in their eyes from the tickling. Judar tried to catch his breath, and Hakuryuu now had the chance to examine his drawing of....Kougyoku? "She looks like a dungeon creature," he said drily. "If you show her this, your life will be over. You know that, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah. But why did you draw her as empress? It doesn't suit her at all!" Ah, here we go again, Hakuryuu thought. "You know, if only I could have seen you like this, those fine silk garments, my king. The thought alone makes me-" 

"Judar! You- you wanted me to be emperor because its sexy to you?" Hakuryuu acted offended, but he was blushing. Judar grinned, leaning on his arm "Well, it certainly is a bonus. But, hmm, let's pretend you're still emperor, let's say, just for a night. And you held all this power, you could demand everything from me, and I would obey~" 

Hakuryuus heart sped up at this suggestion, and it took him a moment, but he caught on. "Oh really? How about, I sat on this huge throne, and you would be between my legs, what would you do?" 

Judar licked his lips. "Well, let me show you, would you? Or are you still feeling sick?" He started licking Hakuryuu's neck, making him moan. "I'm starting to feel better now~" 

Was this Judar's plan all along? Well, Hakuryuu didn't mind. 

There was a knock on the door, then another. Hakuryuu looked at his magi, who made a shushing gesture. If they waited, they would maybe just go away. But Judar was out of luck "Hakuryuu? Come outside, pleaseeee! We go to the beach!! Spartos is there too!" It was Pisti. She waited for a minute, then pouted. This was no fun. 

As she entered, Hakuryuu sat on his bed, opposite of Judar, both concentrated in a card game. "Oh, Pisti, we were just playing here, wanna join?" Hakuryuu asked, secretly hoping she would decline his offer. He was enjoying his time with Judar. "Ugh, no? Why don't you come outside? Card games are for babies!" 

Judar gave her an annoyed look "First, you're the baby here and second, Hakuryuu is sick so let him fucking sleep." "Pfft, who are you calling a baby? Fine, have fun without us!" she turned around "Get well soon, Hakuryuu," and closed the door.

"What an idiot," Judar said, and threw his cards on the bed, locking the door. "Ah Judar, I'm so touched. You wanted to let me sleep? Didn't sound that way earlier." He raised an eyebrow and waited for Judar to join him again. "You can sleep, dear Hakuyruu," he kissed him a few times "Later."

Hakuryuu stopped him. "Wait, I have a better idea. You wanted to play cards right? I know of a game that's certainly not for babies." Judar was curious now "Ok, tell me how it works." Hakuryuu handed him a stack of cards and got some of his own ready. "So, its basically the same game, but each time you lose, you take of clothing of your choice. The last person with clothes on wins the game." 

"Of course someone like you knows this game. You Kou people have endless layers of clothes, you cheaters. I'm basically naked already!" It wouldn't be Judar without a complaint. "If you want to play fair, take some of my clothes and put them on before we start. Feel free to choose whatever you want." 

Judar wasted no time at all, jumping up and put as many layers of clothes on as he could, way more than necessary. "You can do whatever you want, but I'll get you naked one way or another tonight," Hakuryuu commented, making Judar smirk in return. 

"We'll see about that," he said, and the game started. Turns out, Judar surprisingly good at this. Hakuryuu took great care into stripping his clothes teasingly, and very slowly. He didn't mind losing at all, just seeing Judar watching with anticipation was worth it. 

"Looks like someone is rather impatient today, how about you show me something too?" he said, and laid his cards down, a clear win on his side. Judar got rid of his top, showing his defined chest. "Hmm, I'm not the only one here. It makes me wonder, what does the winner get? I can think of some things I want-"

"You have to win first, and it looks like you will be in my favor tonight. See this? I won again, take your pants off," Hakuryuu instructed, watching, as Judar laughed. "Didn't you say I get to choose whatever I took off?"

"It's not much left to choose, and also, didn't you say you'd do anything I say?" 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could help me with this~" Judar got closer to him, straddling his lap, passionately kissing Hakuryuu with all he got. This had taken far too long for his liking, and he tried to make up for every moment he couldn't touch the other, desperately grabbing at every inch of his body he could find. 

Hakuryuu decided to take control and slid his tongue inside Judars mouth, who moaned at the feeling and started rutting himself against his king. It was overwhelming to be this close together, and while he was distracted, Hakuryuu trusted against him, throwing his head back slightly. "You still need to take this off," he said, slightly out of breath after their making out. 

"As you command, my king~" Judar said, and complied. 

\------

As Jafar returned to look after Hakuryuu, he was fast asleep. Pisti complained a lot about all the fun they had missed and what great weather it was, and Judar just laughed. This day had been a lot better than expected, and though he wouldn't mind more of those, he also really wanted to leave this place. 

The people here all seemed to love Hakuryuu, and dislike Judars rude attitude. But they would have to get the whole package if they wanted to spend time with either of them, they weren't gonna separate anytime soon. This was a good thing, Judar thought.


	10. Kina Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is bad
> 
> it feels so rushed and UGH

Judar was more than happy when they left Sindria two days later, Hakuyruu had spent the majority of his time with the government officials, and to his dismay, this included Jafar. He excused it with the fact that their journey was taking longer than expected and that he should at least catch up when he has the chance since Jafar had worked directly under the most influential man in the world. 

Meanwhile, Judar used the time to laze around the country and enjoying the unique fruits that grew nowhere else, even when the sickly sweet plants from the dark continent had lowered his enthusiasm for them a bit, peaches were still his favorite. 

Now with Kina being next to Sindria, it didn't take a day to get there. Judar had never been there, just seeing it from afar as they fought against its king. He felt like Yamato was exactly as arrogant as Sinbad was, but Hakuryuu was strangely fond of him. The same goes for Kougyoku, and Judar didn't understand why. But they also liked Alibaba, and even after two years, he had not found out what was so great about that boring idiot. 

Good thing he was the magi, and not them. Their taste sucks, he thought, amused, as Kinas king came to greet Hakuryuu, encouraging him to drink later. "I'd rather not," he said, "I came here to show Judar around, I told you about him." Yamato looked at Judar "Oh yeah, Hakuryuu told me! You're his magi, right? If only you could have seen me fight during the civil war! Also thanks to you, this country is saved, so I owe you one." Judar growled at this. If he hadn't been sent away, Hakuryuu wouldn't even needed any help at all, they were unstoppable together. Damn this guy!

"You're welcome," Hakuryuu said quickly, catching the tension. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about later, but for now we'll go have dinner somewhere." Yamato laughed "Absolutely not, we will have a celebration for you, see, as a thank you! And what about that match you promised me?! Come on, lets fight!" He grabbed his weapon, challenging Hakuryuu, who shook his head "Sorry, no. There's no need to fight right now. Maybe later, and I'm a bit out of practice."

"Bullshit," Judar thought. Hakuryuu still practiced a lot, even when most of his work was sedentary now. Yamato pouted "Later then, but I won't let you get away with this." 

"With what?" Judar asked, but Hakuryuu led him away, through the town. "There's some weird rumor, don't trust what he says," Hakuryuu simply answered, and made his way into a building that looked like a hotel, the expensive kind. How they could afford all of this, Judar didn't know, most probably the king here pays it for them if they're important enough to be the highlight of a celebration. 

"Can you believe it? A banquet, just for us! I hope the food here is good! Its good, right, Hakuryuu?" he asked, as he let himself fall on one of the beds. Single beds, ugh. So Hakuryuu didn't tell them yet. 

"This isn't a celebration just for us, Judar. Its an annual festivity, where people honor what they have and pray for good luck and fortune. You write down a wish, and it's said it will be granted on this day," Hakuryuu explained while searching in his luggage for something to wear. Judar huffed "How lame. All people want luck and wealth, how about a better wish for once?" 

"Like? What would you wish for?" Hakuryuu turned to Judar, who thought deeply. "Dunno. I'm happy with what I have right now. I don't need more. What about you?" 

His lover hesitated to answer "I'm more than happy right now. Judar, you should try to find something to wear for today. Its tradition here, you cant show up like this." Judar looked himself over "What's wrong with this? Also, hey, don't dodge my question! You're happy BUT-?"

Hakuryuu shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you sometimes wish your family could see you now? What you have achieved?" 

"Yeah, maybe. But I guess your brothers would get a heart attack if they knew I date you now," Judar joked, he didn't like to think about that. Hakuryuu smiled "I don't know about that, you're a pretty good catch. It would be like a forbidden love story, the kind that Kougyoku reads." 

"Oh, you've read her stuff? Didn't know you were into lame romance novels. Also, I thought they were porn stories all this time." Judar laughed at Hakuryuus face, a bit taken aback and embarrassed. "Just kidding, the old hag would probably never. But who knows, even Alibaba got laid, so miracles happen sometimes."

"Hpf, I didn't even know such things existed, but you seem to know a lot, Judar. I wonder why," Hakuryuu said, and the other smirked at him. "Won't tell you. Now, I better find something to wear. See you later!" 

He ran outside, and Hakuryuu now had some time to change himself in peace. Hopefully, the evening would go well, Yamato seemed to enjoy teasing Judar back then, this could escalate if he wasn't careful. He needed to find a good opportunity to tell his friend about him and Judar. With a womanizer like Yamato, that could be easier said than done. He probably wouldn't understand. 

\----

By the time the festival was about to start, Judar was already extremely pissed. "Some rumors my ass," he muttered. One half of the country apparently thought Hakuyruu had hundreds of lovers and concubines, and the other thought how nice he would look on Morgiana's side. How sad he had been at her proposal! 

The worst thing was, there was always some truth to every joke and rumor told and he had seen Hakuryuu taken out his frustration in bed, it was basically the start of their relationship, along with some other, unspoken feelings between them. And after all, he HAD been dead, there was a fucking grave and all. Back in Magnostatt, when he asked about children, Hakuryuu said "It would have been necessary if I had been emperor" so why not? Was it that unrealistic? They weren't in a committed relationship before their reunion, and even when Hakuryuu had told Judar there was no truth whatsoever about those rumors, he was angry. He was angry for no reason, and he hated it. 

Why did nobody know about them? People told him these things straight to his face, he didn't even ask for it! And the worst part was how people talked about Hakuryuu and Morgiana in such a romantic way. Oh no, she wasn't interested, she was in love with a dumbass, thank you very much! Fuck! Judar was cursing silently as he made his way through the crowd. And he hated Kinas fashion too! 

As he saw Hakuryuu, said one was talking to a few people he didn't know and didn't want to know. "Can I talk to you?" he said, grabbing his arm. "Judar, what's wrong? You look like you want to murder someone," Hakuryuu said and left with him to a more private space. 

Judar stepped back, tapping his food onto the ground. "Explain to me why everyone says you're still in love with that girl, and how many people you spent the night with! Because I seem to have missed a fucking lot from what you told me you did here!" 

Hakuryuu sighed. "I told you there's no truth to all of this, didn't I? I knew I loved you before the crown touched my head, so why would I need someone else with me? And of course, I was frustrated at Alibaba's proposal, why wouldn't I be? You're so upset for no reason, I don't understand you."

"Fuck if I know why! And you know what? I hate it, I fucking hate how damn jealous and angry I get every time I think of anything like this. Why do people think love is a great thing because for every good feeling there's equal pain and worry and frustration. If only I wouldn't have known you, I wouldn't be in this! I'm fucking weak now, do you see that?!" He shouted, grabbing his head in frustration.

Hakuryuu flinched at his words, that hurt. "You're right. I'm frustrated with it too, but I can't help loving you. I cant choose the people I like, and which people like me. If I could, I would still decide that its worth it," he said, while Judar continued looking as angry as ever. 

"I wouldn't," he said bitterly "One day I have the greatest time and the next, I have self-doubt and shit, and I never know if I'm good enough for you! I want to be free from all of this." 

"You would have to be alone then."

"I don't mind." 

Hakuryuu turned around, ready to go back to the others. "If you want, Ill grant you your wish. But please think about it, if you still want to be married to me. Because this will always continue, this is what it takes to be with someone, even just in a friendship. I thought you knew that" he said, but Judar didn't answer. 

His mind felt numb, even when he watched Hakuryuu leave him there, not turning back to him. 

He sat down on the grass, watching people raise lanterns into the dark sky, wishes of peace and happiness written upon them. 

Why couldn't he choose and control others and his own feelings? 

What a Sinbad thing to do, Judar thought, smiling bitterly.


	11. Kina Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapter in one day!

Yamato drank at his wine happily when he spotted Hakuryuu sitting on the edge of his table, thinking deeply. Ah, this guy seriously needed to relax more, he thought and went to cheer him up. "Hey what's up? What are you staring at?" he said and offered a drink. 

Hakuryuu sighed. "Its nothing," he lied, trying to get him to leave for now. "Come on, I won't tell anyone. It's about Judar, right? You fought earlier, someone told me." How did he know- ah, nevermind. He could use someone to talk to. "Judar can be a bit difficult sometimes, and...well, you know, we're in a relationship. But that may be over now," Hakuryuu didn't even look at Yamato to guess his reaction. It took him a moment.

"Ah, I see now. You talked about him a lot, didn't you? Is he your only one?" 

"Yes." Hakuryuu didn't know what to say anymore. Until Judar made up his mind, what could he do? Did Judar truly want to be alone rather than be with him and dealing with negative emotions sometimes?

Yamato tapped his fingers on the table, trying to think of something. "Hey, you know what? Write it down and send your wish up, it will be granted today," he said loudly, patting Hakuryuus back and handing him a lantern. 

Hakuryuu wanted to comment that this won't help solve any of his problems, but what could he do? The people here loved this festival, they had beautiful garments and decorated the streets with candles and lights, without any magic it looked as bright as daylight in the city now. All he could think about was how beautiful Judar had looked earlier if it wasn't for the anger on his face. He wore his hair up in a ponytail and wore pure white clothes, such a contrast to his usual attire, but it suited him well.

Hakuryuu felt like that day in Kou when all of this started, he waited for Judar to come out and talk to him. It felt like they didn't take a step forward until now, even when Judar tried so hard. Maybe they weren't meant to be. There was strong love between them, but Judar didn't seem to think that was enough to stay together. 

But all he wanted back then in Kou, back when he was emperor, right now..."Judar" he wrote and smiled. He was such an idiot.

\------

"I'm such an idiot," Judar thought to himself. What made him say such things? If he never got to know Hakuryuu, his life would have been literal hell. He thought about not be married to him anymore. That was even worse than be jealous and worse than anything he could think of in general. 

The reason he wasn't angry at his fate anymore, and the man who freed him from the organization, it was Hakuryuu. He wanted him, even if he had to suffer. Why did he always end up hurting Hakuryuu in the end? He was so bad with others, why was it his fault every damn time? There was just one way out of it, and he didn't like it. 

He needed to apologize, but how? He hoped Hakuryuu was still at the festival, he probably was with that Yamato guy- oh, that could work! He hurried towards the main tables, where the food was served. Music was played all over the place, and people were gathering to see the lights flying. 

As expected, the idiot king was there. Judar ran towards him. "Hey, you. You said you owe me one, right? Time to do that now," he said, and the other blinked at him. "Shouldn't you talk to Hakuryuu now? He seemed a bit down." The magi crossed his arms "Do I look like someone who's any good with apologies?" "Uhm, no? But why would you need my help? Don't send me out to kiss him and say sorry."

Judar hit him over the head, king or not. "Fucking no. Do you have better fashion here? Kou style? And I need some other music for this, or cant you do it?" The king laughed. "I see what you have in mind now, wait I'll get Nanaumi to help you. Can you...even dance?" 

"Of course I can, I learned this in Sindria. Where is Hakuryuu?" Judar asked, then saw him with some others, waiting to let their lanterns fly. He wondered what Hakuryuu had written on his. Maybe "divorce," he thought bitterly. Was he really gonna dance in front of so many people? He had learned it just out of fun, or maybe use it to seduce his king sometime, when he was too much into his work again. 

Soon enough, some strange looking woman appeared, Yamato whispering something to her, and she nodded. A few minutes later, she came back with some clothes and urged Judar to change and get ready. "You should thank my king, you unthankful guy," she muttered, as he simply took it and went on. "Don't get angry and sit down, this will get interesting. I can't say I'm not surprised at Hakuryuu's choice of taking that man, but they're made for each other, don't you think?" 

\----

Soon after all lanterns flew towards the sky, Hakuryuu was called back to his table by the kind, who was in a great mood now. "What is it? I told you I won't drink. And I think I will go now, I need to clear things up with Judar." Takeruhiko simply laughed and forced him to sit down. "You won't be going anywhere now, I have a surprise for you," he said and Hakuryuu looked more than confused. 

Suddenly, the music around them changed, a faster rhythm along with many drums could be heard, it remembered him of the street festivals in the southern countries, but this wasn't a festival to dance to, right? That's when he saw Judar, right before him, wearing one of Kou's dancing attires, and his heart skipped a beat. He looked at the king next to him, then back at Judar. Did he plan to-?

As he was gonna say something, Judar started moving his hips slowly, eyes fixated on Hakuryuu. He didn't seem to mind the crowd of people starting to watch him, concentrating on his movements, slowly increasing his speed, as the music did too. 

Judar said he didn't want to love him if it had consequences, but now he was doing this. Was this his way to say he was sorry? 

Some people joined in the dancing, mimicking Judars movements, who still looked at him intensely, even when he turned away spinning around, his eyes landed back at Hakuryuu. His whole attire, and the way his hips swung to the music, it felt like his wish was granted this night. Judar loved him enough to do this, and he couldn't help but stand up and run towards him. He grabbed Judar's face and kissed him right there, this was worth every obstacle they had to face. 

Judar grinned. "Does it mean I'm forgiven now?" "It means the rumors about me and Morgiana are out of the question now," Hakuryuu said, as he buried his face in Judar's neck, the other people still dancing around them. He could feel they were being watched by Yamato, but he didn't care. He could only hope to find a love like the one he had with Judar. 

\----

"What did you wish for? Earlier, on your lantern," Judar asked, as they made their way back to their hotel. "I'm not gonna tell you that. Also, I hope you have decided now."

"I have."

"Then tell me, what is it that you want?"

Judar laughed "You, of course. But I thought about it, I can't control that I like people, I don't want to end like Arba." Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? (Don't mention her please)"

"I mean, didn't she abandon everyone she liked for god? She could have had you, and your family, but she didn't. If anything, I pity her now. She's all alone, what could be worse?" Judar laughed "Of course I'd rather see her dead tho. But it's good enough."

Hakuryuu smiled a little. "I guess you're right. Judar, I wanna thank you. For what you did today, it means a lot to me. I'm not mad at anything you said, if anything, the lesson you learned today was the same I had to learn when I spared Kouen's life. I'm grateful that I did the right decision." 

He took Judar's hand, the rest of their walk was silent.


	12. Kina Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sister is visiting so I only had an hour to write this
> 
> promt was: getting away with murder/doing a crime
> 
> This was supposed to be the last chapter for kina, but as you guessed, there will be smut next time ;)
> 
> i know this is rushed and bad, sorry!

As they reached their room, Judar rolled his eyes. "Ah damn, those stupid beds. Let me sleep in yours!" he said, already trying to get comfortable on it. "Not gonna happen," Hakuryuu said "you'll take up all the space, and I'm tired. You never let me sleep."

"Aww Hakuyruu, you think so little of me. Didn't you praise me just a minute ago? Or is it that my clothes and earlier performance won't let you sleep?" Judar stretched his body, fully intending to show off his best features while he still wore the revealing outfit from earlier. Teasing Hakuryuu was fun, but yeah, he also was tired. 

"If I praise you you always want more. But since its a special night I will grant you a wish. You can choose whatever we're gonna do tomorrow, how about it? But for this, I want to sleep now," Hakuryuu suggested, he seemed really tired now. Well, this was a good enough deal for Judar. He grinned, already having many ideas in his mind. "That's a pretty risky deal, my king, but I accept. But don't complain, my list is long." 

Hakuryuu raised his eyebrow "Sounds a lot like you're thinking about sexual favors more like anything else. I meant other things, you know?" "Yeah, whatever. That list is shorter tho," Judar laughed and turned to sleep. Damn, he was tired. 

He remembered that as he was little, he would sneak in the young princes' room and sleep there. His rukh were quiet and calming, despite Hakuryuu's angry and distant attitude towards him. It was nice, even when Hakuryuu threw him out the next morning, he would never complain when he saw Judar approach. 

Sometime later, the visits became less frequent and then stopped completely. Hakuryuu thought Judar may have lost interest in him as a king or entertaining tool, but he was wrong. He was relieved, in a strange way, that the other never let go of him, as so many others did in the past. 

And now, Hakuryuu couldn't stand the feeling of sleeping in a bed without him anymore, it was so strange. But he guessed that what happens when you think your loved one died and all he could think of was that feeling of the other lying beside him like all those countless nights before. 

\-----

Hakuryuu woke up by Judar loudly - very loudly - stomping through the room, gathering clothes and throwing them at him. "Here, you wear this today," he chirped happily "you're my slave today, remember? Come on, we go into the city." 

"I'm not- hey! I meant more like you CAN choose our activity today, you cant-" Hakuryuu tried to protest, but he knew he had already lost. Judar was in high spirits, nothing could stop his plans today. "Ah, won't you be nice, Hakuyruu? I just collected some clothes that suit you well, trust me. This will be fun!" Judar winked and left the room. He loved having Hakuryuus full attention, and he would get it today. 

A few minutes passed, and Hakuryuu appeared in white, layered clothes, decorated with gold ornaments. It was clearly the style of this country, and to his surprise, suited him quite well. Judar seemed to like it too, whistling at him in a flirtatious manner. 

Hakuryuu blushed. "Shut up, imagine I'd do that every time I see you." "I wouldn't mind at all! I'm not someone who blushes at every compliment," Judar teased. 

"Hmpf, if you say so. Now, what are we gonna do today? You seem to have a plan?" 

"Yeah we're gonna," he leaned close to Hakuryuu, slowly whispering "steal."

"What? That's your plan?!" His king stared in disbelief. Why did he think this was a good idea, he just wanted to sleep yesterday. "Oh yes, the always-goody prince, you're gonna be a bad boy today! I dare you to steal something, and you better impress me. It's not so easy to win me over!" Judar giggled. "Why would I need to prove my love in such a lousy manner? We're already married," Hakuryuu said, confused about the whole idea.

"Hm yeah. So? The last time I checked, you said to give me anything I wanted, and I want stolen goods. Come on, let go and have some fun for once!" 

Hakuryuu sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. What is it that you want?" Hopefully, it wasn't something expensive, he hoped for a fruit or a wine cup. "See that shop over there? They have nice stuff, you know? Go inside and get me something. I'll watch," Judar instructed, pointing at a shop that sold antiques. 

He went in first, Hakuryuu followed shortly after. He had never done this, why would he? He didn't exactly have a high position in the palace, but he wasn't poor at all. And breaking the law was against his morals. Also, he already made a plan to secretly leave some money there, to make up for whatever damage they would cause. 

The shop was very small and cozy, there were only a few other customers, and of course, a salesman. People nowadays weren't that much interested in antiques, but Hakuryuu figured if Judar picked this shop, there was actually something he wanted to have from here. He looked around, nothing here looked especially expensive, or worth stealing. Most of it was trash, sold at high prices. 

He looked at Judar who pretended to be interested in some ugly glass decorations. He saw Hakuryuu staring, and snickered. So that's why Judar chose this place. The salesman sold nonsense as antiques for ridiculous prices, he wouldn't miss a few items anyway. 

The man who owned the shop was talking to a woman, trying to get her to buy a vase, but he already started watching Judar, who, Hakuryuu had to admit it, behaved so overly suspicious it almost hurt. But maybe he was just trying to get all attention on himself so that the other could finish his task. 

Quickly, as no one was looking, he grabbed a small item from one of the shelves and put it into his pockets. Judar had actually thought this out, it seemed, as his normal attire didn't have that feature. He nodded towards his husband, who went to leave after him. 

They were stopped by the salesman, who stared at Hakuryuu. "Hey, where do you think you're going? You look like a trashy thief. If you can't afford my goods, then get lost! I don't want you scum rummaging through my store," he said angrily. 

Judar turned around, 'accidentally' knocking over almost all vases on the shelf behind him. "Oh I'm sorry, did you say something? Ah, the ugly vases, what a waste! The world will be fucking sad that they're broken," he kicked another shelf over, laughing. "I'm so clumsy! But look, how nice it looks now. Don't you agree, your majesty?" He turned at Hakuryuu, who stared at the poor shop owner, quite amused by Judar's acting. "Hm yes, way better. I'm sorry, we cannot afford to repair any of those. Come Judar, the man here needs time to clean his shop, it seems." He missed mentioning that they indeed stole something, but that wasn't the point. 

Judar laughed, holding his stomach, as they fled outside. "What a pig, did you see his face?!" "Yeah. But was it necessary to destroy the whole inventory?" Hakuryuu felt a bit bad at their actions, deserved or not. "Of course it was! He called you filthy, he should thank me that I didn't kill him right there! Now show me what you've got!" 

Oh, he almost forgot about that. "Here," Hakuryuu said, handing over a small pink class cat. "Wow Hakuryuu, that's ugly as fuck! Thank you." Judar stared at it "Ill give it to Dumbaba for his wedding, he will feel a lot better about his appearance."

"Hey! If you want a beautiful gift, let me buy you something!" Hakuryuu said he was sure Judar would like it, at least he hoped so. "Don't be sad, at least you tried. Here, this is for you!" Judar handed over a handful of items, all from that shop. "How? When did you-?" 

Wasnt the owner eyeing him down all the time? How could he still steal ANYTHING? "I'm good at this, you know? I also stole your heart," Judar winked at him, and Hakuryuu froze in his tracks. "Wow, this was literally the worst line I've ever heard you say. Please stop, ill steal anything," he said. 

Another laugh was the answer. "Don't worry, I'll stop." He kissed Hakuryuu, until they were interrupted by no other than the king. "Ah, I seem to interrupt you here, sorry! Do you want to accompany us to dinner later? I would be happy to welcome you both at the palace!" 

"I'm sorry, but I cant. You see, I'm not exactly here for just a visit, this is kind of my honeymoon," Hakuryuu said. "Oh, you mean you and Judar-" Yamato looked at both of them, then nodded. "I see! Well, in this case, I'll help you out Hakuryuu, to have the best honeymoon! Good decision to choose Kina, we have some quite romantic places~" 

Hakuryuu wanted to explain he wasn't exactly in search of a romantic place to stay here, but he couldn't. The king dragged him a bit away from Judar, who frowned. "If you want to have a good time, go to the hot springs. I'll make sure you will have the place to yourselves, don't worry. You can thank me later!" "I'm not sure if Judar would enjoy this kind of-" "Of course he will! Trust me."

Well, he didn't exactly have many romantic dates with Judar lately, maybe this WAS a good idea. The other wanted to be won over, right? Even if this was meant to be a joke, why not make him a present like this? 

Hakuryuu nodded, and some minutes later, rejoined Judar. "What did he say?" the other wanted to know.

"Nothing much. Would you mind if I went to make a few errands? I promise to make up for it later." Hakuryuu said to let Judar choose their day today, but he planned to buy something for their date later. "Hmm ok, how long will it take?" Judar wasn't annoyed about their change of plans, that was good. 

Hakuryuu kissed his cheek and pressed a small paper into his hand. "Meet me there in three hours, come alone," he said and left Judar behind, who was thinking about what to do with the remaining time. 

He didn't mind for Hakuryuu canceling his plan for today, he was excited for whatever the other was gonna prepare for him. 

Hakuryuu was a very romantic person, Judar had made fun of the way he had always imagined to meet a kind, beautiful girl and then marry her, giving her all the love he had to offer. Now, he had Judar, but that didn't change anything for him. 

He would cook nice dinners for him, preparing clothes and sometimes leaving small gifts for him to find in his room. Honestly, Judar loved it! 

Hakuryuu carefully watched whatever he liked, and then got it for him. He would think of a nice way to spend the evening, and Judar was thrilled. 

The excitement, this was a date, huh?


	13. Kina Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so theres like my first smut, i havent proof read because its bad and emberassing please dont shoot me
> 
> might include rolepley, djinn equip, sex toys so be warned
> 
> also why is hakuryuu so thirsty, get this man some water goddamn

Judar waited patiently until evening set and then ran towards the address Hakuryuu had given him. They never really had any real dates, despite being married for a while now, it simply wasn't necessary. Who cares for a dinner out when you can fall in love fighting against the chains of destiny that chains you to endless suffering and expect you to accept it? What's more romantic than helping someone kill both yours and their abuser? To wage war together? The answer was simple - there wasn't anything like it. 

As he got closer to the building, he could make out it was some kind of bath. "I thought Hakuryuu hates those," he thought, and he didn't like them either. There were too many people around in public baths, and he had hoped their date would go more into a more physical direction. Back in the days, Hakuyruu treated him rough, he would make Judar lean over his desk, pull his hair back and make him moan like crazy. He still did this, but he now cared more for his partner's pleasure, always so careful not to hurt him. Not that Judar minded, but with the other command over his very actions, this dominant side of Hakuryuu, he would like to see it again. 

Maybe another time, he thought, stepping inside the building. He would wait there, but immediately noticed he was all alone. Maybe the bath was closed today? No person at the service desk, and also no one at the cabins. After a few minutes, he could hear faint footsteps, and he knew it was Hakuryuu just from the sound of him walking along the hallway. He had already changed, wearing only a towel around his waist, and Judar stared shamelessly. Why wouldn't he enjoy the view? Hakuryuu was nice to look at, from his more defined face to his toned abdomen and slim waist, he looked awfully good, even better than before they met again. 

"-Judar!" Hakuryuu said a little louder, to get his attention. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Why is no one here?" Judar stated lamely, gesturing around. "I made sure this is just us today, didn't you want me to use my king power before?" Hakuryuu laughed a little at the confusion of the other, coming closer to put his hands on Judar's stomach, drawing small circles on the surface, and breath against his ear, making him shiver. "This is a hot spring, so why don't you get changed and follow me? These are popular places to relax, after all. I'll make sure you do that today." 

Judar's breath hitched at the suggestion is Hakuryuus voice, his heart pounding, and he hoped it couldn't be heard. He simply nodded, and the prince slightly bit his ear, licking over the surface afterward. "I'll be waiting then," he said, parting from the close touch, just as Judar was more than ready to skip the hot spring and do it right here. 

He hurried over to change, throwing his clothes off and not bothering to fold it or lay it in one of those baskets. It was kinda cold today, and the air made him shiver. He looked himself over one last time and stepped towards the water. It was a large area, surrounded by rocks with different sizes, some were made to be sitten on and simply put your feet in the water, and some were large with smoothed out edges, so you could lean on them. But Hakuryuu wasn't there. 

Judar decided to go ahead, letting out a sigh at the feeling of the hot water on his body. It felt really good, and he laid back against one of the stone walls to enjoy the warmth around him. He noticed his muscles to relax, not having noticed the stress of the recent events affecting him so much. He would think back to the festival, to the way Hakuryuu had looked at him as he danced, and when Kougyoku told him about- no, he couldn't allow himself to think about it now. 

He shook his head, and once more could hear the quiet sounds of footsteps coming closer. He didn't have to turn around to see that it was Hakuryuu. "Hm, I see you are quite enjoying yourself already," he said, and Judar tilted his head back, once again admiring Hakuryuus frame, who was completely naked, carefully slipping into the water. To Judar's surprise, he stayed at his spot a few feet away, resting his arms behind his head, eyes closed. 

A sigh left his lips, and he moved his body slightly upwards, showing his abs on the water's surface. Damn, why would he tease Judar now? He bit his lip, suppressing a protest, as Hakuryuu opened an eye, smirking at the expression on his face. "What is it Judar, it something bothering you? I promised you a date at the hot springs, and its what you get. Or is there anything else you could want?" 

Judar blushed at this, averting his eyes from the sight. This couldn't get any worse, he didn't plan to beg for anything tonight. "I- no. It's fine," he muttered. "But are you sure Judar? I could swear you had some rather wild fantasies about tonight." Hakuryuu moved closer now, trapping Judar against the wall with his hands on both sides of the magi's head. "I know you always liked to see me in Belial equip, isn't it right? I bet while you were gone for so long-" One of his hands now slid down Judars sites, making him moan slightly at the touch. "-you have been thinking about how I would show this power to you, and when Alibaba was gone, you would slide down your hand, just like this-" Hakuryuu closed his eyes, imagining the sight of the other being lost in such a sexual fantasy, and his hand went for Judar's member, gently stroking him. The magi threw his head back, grabbing for Hakuryuu's head, and pulled him into a heated kiss. 

"Hmm yes, maybe I did," he moaned. "You were gone for so long, and all I could do- ahh!" Judar pushed his hips upwards, to meet Hakuryuu's movement, who continued with fastened speed. Once again, their lips met, and Judar pushed his tongue against the others. "Tell me about it," Hakuryuu demanded after their mouths parted once again, stopping completely. The magi whined, once again seeking friction my moving his cock against Hakuryuu's hand, but this wasn't good enough. "Nhhhn stop it Hakuryuu! Please move!" he whined. 

"Oh, so my hand is all that you dreamt about? I imagined you having such wild fantasies, but maybe I was wrong," the prince mused, and Judar sighed in defeat. If he had to throw his pride, so be it! "Fine, I'll tell you, but PLEASE-" he began, and Hakuryuu stopped him by kissing his neck, biting at the sides a bit rougher than usual. "Sit down on the edge," he said in a breathing voice, and Judar didn't question his demands and followed suit. "Lay down, yes, like that." Judar's feet were still in the water, his body completely laying down on the low stone edge. 

Hakuryuu smirked, a hand laying on Judar's stomach and the other on his cock again, but instead of stroking him like before, his tongue licked the underside of his member, his tongue taking in the taste of every part it could reach. The black-haired tried to grab his hair, but he was too far away, and instead reached for a rock to hold on to. 

"Tell me now," Hakuryuu purred, circling his tongue on the tip, while he grabbed his balls, gently kneading them, just enough to drive Judar crazy with lust. "I- I thought about how you would - hmmm yeah, with djinn equip, you command me and treat me rough like you did before, I'm- please Hakuyruu, faster!" Finally, the other took his length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, humming. Judar was moaning breathlessly, this sensation was still so new to him, and it felt like too much at once. "Yes, don't stop! Ryuu-!"

Fortunately, the other didn't stop, and Judar came not much later. He panted heavily, then looked up at Hakuryuu, who swallowed his cum without a thought, licking his lips. "For someone who eats so many peaches, you taste so much different," he said, making Judar blush heavily. "Shut up, I didn't force you to do this!" 

"I didn't mean to say it was a bad taste," Hakuryuu laughed, "but since you have been thinking about me fucking you in djinn equip, how about I give to the pleasure of doing this?" Judar slipped back into the hot water, sighing. "Hmm yeah, that would be nice, but the Djinn are gone, you know? It's sad, I really wanted to piss Belial of with this." He went to kiss Hakuryuu, but the other moved away, reaching for something behind one of the stones. It was a small item, and Judar wondered when he had placed it there. Maybe that was why he was late before. 

"The Djinn may be gone, but we can always use magic, you know? With this," he gestured at his hand, holding a necklace, "I can take any appearance that I want to, for some time at least. There are quite some interesting devices out now, that can give you all sorts of pleasure. I have some of these, but later. Let me show you." Judar gulped. This couldn't be- "Wait, this is such a powerful ability, why would you sell this so easily?!" he protested, eyeing the mysterious thing. "It's not for sale, don't worry. It was made for me, based on the magic Aladdin used to fake Kouens execution, and it cant change someone's voice. Also, the Magic is quite temporary, after one use, it will be gone." Hakuryuu explained as he put it on, and he looked exactly like in his equipped state, the long hair reaching into the water, and he smirked at Judar's reaction. 

"This is- Hakuryuu...," he stated, and the other kissed him fiecely, just like before, his sharp teeth cutting Judar's mouth slightly, who didn't mind. This was a dream come true, and even with it being illusion magic, he could slide his fingers over the extra pair of arms Hakuryuu had now. "Damn, why didn't you...tell me...sooner?" he protested between their kisses. "I wanted you to tell me first, that I was right. And now, didn't you say something about wanting me to treat you rougher? I can do just that, but you need to prepare first. Since I can't do that," he gestured at the sharp claws at his fingers, "how about you give me a little show? I might have another surprise for you later." 

Judar nodded, reaching between the water surface, spreading his legs once again. He circled a finger at his entrance, and slowly pushed it inside. The feeling made him wince, but especially Hakuryuu watching him so intensely encouraged him to proceed. 

"I have something for you," Hakuryuu said and threw a bottle of lube towards him, and he sighed at relief that the other had prepared so well for this. Quickly, he coated his fingers, and started anew, this time with much more ease. "Take your time Judar, we have all night~" The other was already at two fingers now, quickly pumping them in and out of his entrance, making sure Hakuryuu could watch everything despite the water. "Sorry...I can't wait! I always wanted to-" "Stop!" Hakuryuu's tone changed drastically, more firm than usual, and Judar halted in his movement. Did he do something wrong?

"I can't use my fingers for your pleasure, but maybe this could help," Hakuryuu reached for something Judar didn't know what it was for, but it looked like some sort of- it looked like a dick! "What is-" "Ah, Judar, you're not allowed to speak. Humans are so interesting, once they have so many technologies, they use it for filthy activities. Let me show you what this can do." Judar shouldn't get so turned on just by Hakuryuu talking like a djinn seducing the needy human that he was right now, but he couldn't help it. 

He expected Hakuryuu to use the device to replace his fingers, but instead, he licked at the length, smirking towards Judar as he did, and moaned against it. "Hmm, this is quite nice. Maybe I will just use it myself, and you can watch. How about it?~" 

"Yes," Judar breathed. He was painfully hard now, and he tried to sneak his hand below the surface, to get some of the tension off. Hakuryuu noticed this. "Did I allow you to touch yourself? Humans are so greedy~" He moved right before Judar, holding the strange object right before his face. "Suck it. Pretend it's me, and make it a good show," he instructed, and Judar tried. The material was soft, and it felt quite good, not so much like Hakuryuu would feel, but he tried to imagine it. His pace was faster than the others, he was quite used to doing this, and moaned around it, as Hakuryuu pushed it in deeper. "You enjoy this quite much, it seems. For me to use you for my pleasure." Judar couldn't answer, he noticed Hakuryuu reaching for his member, and jerking off to the sight before him. 

This was strangely erotic since Judar could just use his mouth to blow Hakuryuu anyway. He tried to say something, but it came out muffled, and one couldn't understand a word. "I bet you want to do the same right? Let me help you," the prince said and removed the toy out of Judar's mouth. He brought it near his entrance and pushed it inside. The magi almost screamed at this, grabbing Hakuryuu's shoulders for support, as the other started moving, still stroking himself with a blissful expression. "You know, this can do more than just now. It's a magical device, after all." Before Judar could ask what that meant, the thing inside him started to vibrate, hitting his prostate. A high scream followed this action, and the magi almost cried at the sheer sensation. "Ahhh, Ryuu, what is - what- this?" he couldn't form any sentence now, just cry out in bliss and confusion. 

"I'm sorry, is this too much for you to handle? Or would you rather have me taking care of you?" Hakuryuu was so close, and the sounds Judar made right now almost got him over the edge. "No, please. You, I want you.!" The toy was removed immediately, and Hakuryuu helped Judar into a standing position, with the other on weak legs now. "You demand so much. Is that how you speak to a djinn? I'd rather see you beg for it," he said, and Judar turned to face the wall, bending over the edge. "Please, please, Ryuu, fuck me!" he moaned, not caring about his roleplay anymore. 

Two of Hakuryuus arms grabbed onto his waist now, another yanking his hair since Judar seemed to like it. And finally, he entered Judar, groaning at the sensation. "God, you feel awesome Judar," he said, but he was too impatient now for any talk, immediately pounding into the other with all the strength he still had. Despite this, Judar still begged for him to go harder, faster, and he wondered what it would be like to use Zagans power on him. He could pin his hands together, and stuff his mouth with one of his plant vines, everything at once. 

But still, just this, just Judar alone was the best he could hope for. 

"Ryu, come on! Let me come, touch me! Ryu~" Judar moaned loudly, and when Hakuryuu started stroking him, he came almost immediately. The other followed right after, panting against his back. The magic effect had worn off some time ago, but neither of them cared. After a minute of silence, they parted, and Judar almost fell into the water. 

"You alright?" Hakuryuu asked, and he nodded. "Hmm, I'm fine. More than that, actually." Judar sighed contently, but he was tired. "Bring me to bed Ryuu," he said, leaning against his husband's shoulder. "Why do you even know about such...things existed?" 

He was lifted by Hakuryuu, who carried him to the changing cabins. After getting dressed, Judar walked the rest of the way, still waiting for an answer. "Its a secret," Hakuryuu told him, and then he knew it was Yamato who had suggested such a thing. Damn this guy. 

"You know Ryuu, I don't need any of those magic, you know? I mean, it's nice, but I'm just as good without it," Judar admitted, as they laid down, and Hakuryuu kissed his cheek. "Hm, I know. It's not a bad thing to try out new things, and also, I like to see you beg." Judar huffed. "Pfft, I feel like Alibaba now. I bet he cries every night so he can get laid." 

".........Can you please not bring Alibaba into our bedroom?" 

"Yeah, whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what youre thinking "i waited 10 days for a lousy written in 3 hours chapter" and yes. You did. 
> 
> My storytelling is shit so it wasnt clear but hakuryuu placed the magical items in a hidden spot then went back to get the lube so thats why judar was arriving before him even when he went ahead.


	14. Tayiro and Darja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two weeks after the fight with the medium, at the centre of Rakushou
> 
> Written on my cellphone during lunchbreak

A lot has happened in the recent years Tayiro spent in Rakushou. Of course, the military was more needed than ever, but he had been stationed at the capital to watch over the city to prevent turmoil, since the death of the second emperor, some people were quite concerned over the countrie's future, but he himself wasn't. Kou would blossom once the first prince would take the throne, he knew Kouen only from sight, but he was capable for this role, and the people agreed. 

There had been news over a battle in Magnostatt, but he couldnt focus on any of that right now. Maybe the others would tell him later about it. 

As he wandered through the city centre, not accompanied by any of his comrades, he catched sight of some women arguing at the sales table. "Shht get out of here! We dont have work for your kind," some of them gestured, seemingly angry at the young lady trying to search for employment. Another followed suit. "We are merchants, not whores like you! Get lost!" She threw a fruit towards the woman, who dodged it with ease. Tayiro caught it. 

"Could you please refrain from such language? Im sure, since youre merchants, you have work to do," he said, and the women huffed. One was in their fourties, the other a bit younger, but none of them came close to how beautiful the girl was that they called a whore. It was obvious to him that they must be jealous of what she had, Tayiro thought.

"Are you alright? I could walk you to a safer place if you want," he suggested. "Oh, its nothing. Thank you for your help, my name is Darja. Are you from the capital?" She seemed interessted in this topic, and he nodded. "I come from the former Gai kingdom, but I live here since a few years." He couldnt help staring at the woman before him, she had soft auburn hair, green eyes, and a blush coated her face as she noticed. "Well, ok then, I gotta go," she said with a slight bow, taking her leave. 

"No wait! I- do you maybe want to go on a date with me?" Tayiro blurted out, already expecting her to be married or with some noble man maybe. Darja looked surprised, then sighed at the question. "I would love to, but you see, I have a child. Hes still so young, and I take care of him alone, if you understand." She voiced this carefully, taking in his reaction. Having a child while being unmarried was quite a scandal, he didnt know about other places, but here it was, if you werent a widow, at least. 

Tayiro shrugged "I dont mind. If you still eant to go, we can meet later today," he suggested. "Really?! I mean, sure, yes," Darja muttered, quite reliefed. 

They walked together towards her home, even when she insisted none of the women would follow her this far. "How old is your child?" he asked. "Im just wondering, you look quite young for a mother."

"Almost a year now. I got pregnant when i turned eighteen, I guess thats not so young, but the father is quite an unpleasant man, and as soon as he noticed, I was sent away." She sighed at this memory, it was her own naivity that got her this far. "Oh? So you were in love with him? And you had to leave from where?" Tayiro was just curious, he hoped she wouldn't get annoyed by any of his questions, but she didn't seem to mind. 

Darja pointed at the high places of the city "I worked at the palace since a few years at the time. I miss it, you know? Its so beautiful, the gardens, and all the floors in the building." 

"So, your son is a bastard of the former emperor?" he whispered in disbelief. She shook her head no. "Hes not royaloty, if you want to ask that, but it was still impossible for me to stay. Please don't ask about Yuei's father, I wasnt in love with him, and things are good as they are now. Hes simply my son, do you understand?" she asked softly, watching Tayiro nod. "Yes, Im just, I like you. And I want to know if theres anyone I should be careful about. Thank you for your honesty," he bowed to her, and Darja smiled. 

"We are almost there, so I guess I can walk the rest alone. I dont want to bother, and also, we will see each other tonight?" 

Tayiro nodded, and went towards his usual duties. He didnt think of having a family before, but if things turned out nicely, he would soon be a father, it seemed. 

\------------------

Things were going well, more than that. Darja was a gentle and polite woman, and despite her young age, she was very intelligent. He would soon ask her to marry him, and adopt her son, abling him them a better future once their social status was cleared. 

She declined at first, not wanting to profit from a marriage in such a way, but a few months after, she could confirm her love to him, and agree. 

Their lives changed when war called Tayiro out on the battlefield again. One of the empires princes, Hakuryuu, had started a rebellion with Kou's magi on his side. "Dont go there! This isnt your war, please! Kouen has more men than he can count, Hakuryuu wont have a chance against him." Darja was upset about the news, everyone was standing behind Kouen, rightful heir or not.

"I will be ok! Fighting with metal vessals has changed everything, and Hakuryuu has his magi now. There no predicting the outcome of this battle. I need to do whats best for Kou, and I dont think its another than Kouen."

Darja sat down, holding her son while he was fast asleep. "I know but...I dont know. Judar has always loved war, but Hakuryuu- he was so shy and well-mannered when we met, I cant believe he would be capable of killing his mother. And if you dont come back..." She ran her fingers through the thick black hair of her child, imagening him once again being without a father. He didnt deserve this.

Tayito kneeled before them, kissing Darjas hand. "I promise I will be back soon. As you said, Kouens army is impressive, and his siblings are fighting on his side. They are all dungeon conquerors, nothing will happen to me!"

\---------

Tayiro came back a few months after, later than the rest of his comrades, when Hakuryuu was already emperor of Kou. Darja went to see the crowning ceremony, she didnt have to worry about going to the palace now anymore. 

On this day, Kouen had died, executed before the crowd of people gathering to await the end of the civil war. Hakuryuus expression was dark and unreadable, and it made Darja shiver. He wasnt the boy she had known anymore, so much had happened. Of course, the news of Judars death spread quickly through the empire, she had heard some rumors about the magi's relationship to the prince, but she didnt believe them at first.

That was until Hakuryuu even held a funural for him, and both Darja and Tayiro came, she insisted. Yuei was three years now, and too young to come along.

The turmoils didnt end then, people didnt accept Hakuryuu being ruler of the empire, and he was called a mere puppet of Sinbad, who gained more and more power, until his company moved to partrvia, him being the most influencal man on earth now. The new emperor tried to accomblish as much as he could, setting new laws and rules, but he could only watch as more and more people fled the country. Tayiro also became unemployed, all soldiers lost their jobs during Sinbads reform. He tried to become a merchant, but simply wasnt so good at this. A few weeks later, Hakuryuu vanished, and that seemed to be the end of the Kou empire. 

Darja, for the first time, thought about leaving from here, but she couldnt. The new empress wouldnt have a chance against Sinbads power. Darja has never met her in the palace, but heard she wasnt as strong-willed as her siblings in any way. 

\---------------

Everything that happened after was a haze. The world turned suddenly, all she could remember was her mind telling her to die, and reunite with her family in another life, where there would be no more wars. The longing for stability and peace was what drove her, and suddenly, it was gone. The battle around her was happening all over the world, stange beings destroying everything they could reach. They vanished again, leaving everything destroyed. 

Tayiro had died in that battle. 

Darja didnt know how to react, the world started to came back to its senses, a normal routine set in between the people, and even Kouen and his siblings apprearently were alive. 

She mourned over her husband, she couldnt even tell him that she was pregnant with his child. Why couldnt destiny let her keep anything she loved? Not the life in the palace, not her husband, not even her life?

Appearently there were heavy complications, Darja was forced to stay in bed for months, and she knew her condition only got worse. Yuei stayed in her room all day, and she had told him she might not be there any longer. She had always been truthful to her child, and since he was smart, he would find eventually anyway.

More than for herself, she worried for both her childrens safety. Yuei had grown to look so much like his father, she was sure Tayiro knew it was Judars, even if he didnt say anything about it.

She knew the magi was still alive, somehow. But he wouldnt take care of his son in case she would really die. 

There was a part of her that hoped she was wrong. Judar had fought for saving the people, and he wasnt the one he was before. It was the only chance she had, to try to talk to him. Hopefully, he would listen.


	15. Sasan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work is killing me with 11 hour shifts so i only have a small time to write
> 
> i love writing with all my heart, even when its not good :')

Judar woke up, groaning at the sunlight hitting his face. It must have been at least noon, guessing from how bright it was already. He tried to cover himself with a blanket. "Ryuu, it too fucking hot in this damn country! Let's leave, I hate this," he muttered, but Hakuryuu wasn't even in their room. So he got up, straightened his hair back in place, and went to grab something to eat.

He was sitting outside, eating a bowl of fruits and grains, when Hakuryuu spotted him. "Judar, I'm sorry I'm late. I have been invited to training, and it took longer than expected. I would have asked you to come, but I couldn't wake you up," he explained, observing Judar's unusual looking breakfast bowl. "Hmm, yes but no. Arent, you tired from yesterday? This fucking hurts, and the climate here is burning me up! Let's get going, to somewhere nicer." Judar should learn to not speak with a full mouth, Hakuryuu thought, but he didnt mind that much. "You want to leave already? We aren't even here for a week, and what do you mean 'somewhere nicer'? Aren't we going back to Kou after this?" He sat down next to Judar, who sighed. 

He didn't go back to Kou, not now. Things are weird there, and Kougyoku probably hated his guts right now. Her fault for not telling him earlier, but still. "The old hag is mad at me, I don't wanna go near her, let's go somewhere neither of us has been before! How about Artemira, I heard there are beautiful girls, and the men are ugly. No need to get jealous now, right~" he laughed, and Hakuryuu gave him an unamused look. "Why wouldn't you be jealous then? I'm not as uninterested in women as you," he said, and Judar patted his shoulder. "Don't try to act cool, you're gay as fuck, and how many women did you have? I bet I can beat you here." His words got Hakuyruu in a sour mood, and he got up before they would argue. Why did Judar brag about this now? He didn't want to know about such things. 

"Hey wait, I was just kidding! Ryuu! I'm sorry, ok?" The magi ran after him, and Hakuryuu suddenly turned around, eyes widened in shock. "Say that again," he whispered. Judar blinked in confusion "I was making a joke?" he asked, unsure. "No, I mean, did you just apologize? Did you say I'm sorry? I can't believe it!" Hakuryuu burst out laughing, holding his stomach. "Hey! I apologized many times before, just not to others," Judar stated, his face turning red from being called out. After Hakuryuu recovered from his laughing, he went to kiss Judar, a bit longer than necessary. "Then don't say things that make you need to apologize, right? And if you want to stay somewhere else instead of here, then we can leave later," he said and went ahead. He would tell Yamato later, and after all the trouble they had caused, the other was probably happy they would leave a bit earlier than expected. 

"Where are we going now?" Judar asked, as he once again packed his belongings. "You won't be happy, but I wanted to see Sasan, at least once. The weather is pretty mild there, but you once went with Aladdin, right? So you probably know a lot better." After he finished talking, Judar didn't answer, and as he looked up, the other stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Hakuryuu, it's so boring there!! The walk there is like, endless, and the people know no fun at all. Not to mention they logically would worship Aladdin, if they knew any better, because he's Solomons, son, right? That's fucked up if you think about it!" Of course, Judar would complain, but Hakuryuu wanted to go, and what did they have to lose? "A lot of things make no sense if you think about it. I'm practically the son of a thousand-year-old spirit from another world possessing every generation of my heritage since forever," he said, and Judar crunched his nose. "Yeah, if you say so. You're Hakuryuu, and that's the only thing the bitch has ever done that was good in her life! Now, if you insist, we can go to Sasan, the kingdom of boring." 

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, never in his life, he would have dreamt of marrying such an overdramatic person. A weekend in the mountains wouldn't kill him, he thought, and they made their leave on the same day.

The country had opened up to the public more and more in recent years, especially after the great peace had started, and when Sasan joined the international alliance. Since technology had advanced, it was pretty easy to reach now, and many tourists stayed there now. Still, it was pretty traditional, and every tourist had to stick to the rules, like a certain dress code that didn't allow visitors to wear revealing clothes, and so to Judar's misfortune, he had to wear some of Hakuryuu's clothes. At least it wasn't so hot like in Sindria and Kina here. 

"Wow, it looks great from above, right?" Hakuryuu asked as they looked down since they took the route by sky rather than wander up the mountain, which he knew Judar would refuse to climb anyway. Or he would float all the way, making Hakuryuu angry (and jealous that he couldn't do the same, but he wouldn't admit that). 

As they entered, they were greeted by some people, that wore working uniforms, probably from hotels to advertise their market to the tourists. Some of the children surrounded Hakuryuu, and he kneeled down to play some sort of whispering game with them. He looked at Judar from time to time, smiling at him. It was a silent invitation to join them, but the other shook his head no. "Don't those brats have parents to play with?" he asked, as they made their way to an inn later. "Who knows? I never played with my parents either," Hakuryuu said, and Judar wondered why the other seemed to think so much about these things recently. 

After they had supper, and Judar wasn't happy about this country apparently having potatoes at every dish, or put honey on basically everything, they parted so Hakuryuu could do sight-seeing and Judar would take the luggage to their hotel. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to talk to Kougyoku. If they didn't settle things now, how was he ever supposed to come back? She said he had thirty days, and somehow, that made him feel uneasy now. He planned on just keep traveling with Hakuryuu until it was over, but what if she would tell him in the future? Could he lie to him?

"Yes? Judar, is that you? I'm so glad! Did you ask Hakuryuu now? I bet he will love him, he's so sweet-" Kougyoku almost screamed in excitement, she hadn't expected Judar to call. "No, I haven't," he said "I couldn't do it. You know he would hate me if I did." 

Kougyoku didn't know how to answer this, Judar sounded pretty concerned, he never opened up to her before, but she thought he probably just needed someone to talk to. "I know how you feel, but you will regret it later, I promise. You encouraged me to change myself, Judar, and I will always be thankful. Hakuryuu deserves the truth, I can help you if you want to," she said, hoping Judar would actually, for once, take her advice. 

"I fucking hate this, why do I need to decide everything now? That's Hakuryuu's job, not mine! I don't wanna ruin everything, just promise you won't say a word!!" 

"If that's the only thing you're worried about, me not telling Hakuryuu, then sure. But this is unfair to him, you know that! You're married, you should know what that means!" Kougyoku was so angry with him! He didn't come back when she told him to, and she was the one to tell a pregnant woman she didn't know where he was, just so he wouldn't need to tell Hakuryuu something that could mean trouble for him! "Pfft, what do you know about that?! You don't even have a boyfriend, and I don't have to guess why nobody loves you!! Stop trying to guilt-trip me into ruining my life, you damn ugly-"

He fell silent suddenly, and Kougyoku knew it was because Hakuryuu had come back. "Judar, want to come to- oh! I'm sorry, who is it?" he gestured to the phone and the other wanted to hang up - the talk was a bad idea anyways - until he heard Kougyoku cry. "Hey! Why are you-?" he asked, looking at Hakuryuu, who patiently waited for him at the door. "Leave me alone," she said, then the line fell silent. 

Fuck, this didn't go as planned. He didn't mean to say nobody loved her, but he hated how damn optimistic she was over everything as if she knew how it was! 

Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow at the sight of Judar death-glaring the device. "What was that about? I bet you had an argument with my sister again, please try to be nice to her for once." He could still read Judar's mind like an open book. 

"Hm, yes, it was her! But she's the mean one here!! She's driving me nuts!" Judar stated. This was tiring him out. He wanted to end this.

"Ryuu, I-" he began, but Hakuryuu laughed. "Are you going to apologize again? Try that with her, not me. Now come, I wanna show you something." He took Judar to some of the mountain-tops, where you could see far beyond the small country. "I know this is boring to you, but I'm so happy I can be here with you. We are both free now, we can do whatever we want! I wouldn't mind it being you and me forever, but I have sworn myself to Kou, it's my responsibilty, and we should go back soon. And about Kougyoku...I know you make fun of her, but you choose her as a king candidate for a reason, and she has suffered the same as us," after Hakuryuu said this, they both fell silent. It was nice, it was quiet and calm like this, but Judar knew that was over now. He finally made up his mind. 

\-----------------------------

Judar laid down to sleep after the day, but Hakuryuu insisted on staying awake to do some work, and the other didn't mind the lights still on and just relaxing for now. Soon enough, somebody called Hakuryuu on his magical device. He picked it up, expecting Kougyoku or his sister. "Hello? Yes, it's me....Ah, Alibaba. Please, you don't have to yell, I can hear you." 

Judar rolled his eyes at the mention of Alibaba's name. What an idiot, he would never learn how to use this device. "Oh, I'm afraid we won't be back anytime soon...yeah, in Sasan....really? Oh, congratulations. I'm sure you're both happy about it. Did you hear from Drakon's wife?....Yeah, it seems like it." He looked at Judar "Yes, I will. Bye." Judar raised an eyebrow, while Hakuryuu continued his work. "Greeting from Alibaba," he said. "Fuck his greetings, why did he call you?" "Morgianas pregnant. He wanted to tell me first." The magi searched for any kind of emotions on his face, but he looked most calm just now. "Arent you angry? I mean if things would have been different, it could have been your kid as well. Also, Fucking seems to be the new black, why is everybody getting pregnant now, it's gross." 

"I'm happy for him. Alibaba fought hard for the life he has now, and he clearly makes her happy. I don't wanna think about the 'what ifs' because I couldn't be happier as I am now." Judar blinked a few times, then laughed "Oh wow, aren't you quite the angel now? The all-forgiving Hakuryuu Ren, not a single trace of depravity in you anymore!"

The blue-eyed man threw a pillow at his face, blushing. "Shut up. I'm trying to be honest with you. Since you will be at my side anytime, I want you to know what I feel. Now go to sleep, Idiot."

Hakuryuu went back to reading, but Judar coudn't sleep. "I need to tell you something," Judar suddenly said, amidst their silence. He took a long breathe "I have a child." Finally, he said it. This secret was haunting him for a long time. Hakuryuu immediately looked up from his scrolls in disbelieve, an unreadable look on his face. He didn't say anything, urging for the other to continue and explain himself. "You know before we joined forces, before I was your magi, I slept around a few times. I was bored and lonely, and why not have some fun? I felt so empty after Balbadd, and you left for Sindria, for the magi who took my life. I- the woman told me she was pregnant, but I didn't want it, why would I? I'm not responsible, I wanted to kill Gyokuen, and worst-case Al Thamen would get it. I didn't tell you because it's not important. You said there are decisions to make. I decided for you, so I didn't say anything." 

Hakuryuu bit his lip, trying to calm himself. This was...unexpected, but from all he knew, even Sinbad must have some bastards all over the world. "...why are you telling me now then?" The magi looked away, outside the window into the far distance "I have finally come to terms of my feelings for you. I knew I loved you, but I didn't know what it meant. You deserve to know." Hakuryuu nodded, getting up. "Judar. I'm sorry, but please leave me alone for now. I'm not mad at you, but this is something I need to deal with on my own."

\---------

Hakuryuu leaned against the closed door of his room, a sudden wave of anxiety washing over him. Why was he so angry? It wasn't Judar's fault, but he couldn't shake that feeling away... He thought, maybe the news of both Saher and Morgiana being pregnant made him realize he wanted a family himself, and miss his child. 

Once again, the words from Alibaba's proposal flooded his mind "in times of peace, people begin to think of founding a family." Hakuryuu felt sick. He imagined Judar, sitting on his bed, an apologetic look on his face, telling him he would go and now search for that woman. He knew where to search, she had maybe written letters or such.... 

Why was this happening all of a sudden? He couldn't get rid of his mind racing around the most different scenarios that lead to Judar's confession. he didn't doubt his words at all. He was sure, at that time, Judar didn't want to have anything to do with a child. He wanted freedom, after all. Maybe it had changed now. And this woman....Judar didn't know her name. And he loved Hakuryuu, but maybe their reunion and shared connection to the child would bring them together... What could he do about that? 

Not even an hour ago he said he wouldn't give in to 'what ifs' and now he couldn't stop it. He knew he should maybe talk to Judar, but what use would it have? 

Suddenly, he felt all alone again. 

Like that time after the fire. Like that time after his uncle died. It was Judar who came to him and was there. He was the only one. What if it wasn't gonna stay this way? 

Hakuryuu sat on the floor, his back still pressed to the door, and silently cried. His whole body shook from all the fear and anger. "Not a trace of depravity left in you anymore!" Judar's words echoed through his mind until he finally fell asleep, right where he was.


	16. Back to Kou Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to discard because I dont seem to get any better with this but this still gets views so maybe some are interested in reading.

It has been two weeks. Hakuryuu hadn't been talking to Judar at all, or rather, they didn't see each other in the past few days. 

Judar understood that he needed some time for himself, but this was just stupid! He was bored to the core, he didn't know anyone here, maybe it would have been better to wait until they were back in Kou. Kouha would annoy him with stupid questions and suggestions, "trying to help" but that's at least better than sitting around all day and waiting for Hakuryuu to come back to his senses.

Wasn't HE supposed to be the one locking himself up instead of talking? Pah, if only Hakuryuu wasn't so god-damn stubborn! How was any of that his fault? He didn't force that woman to keep the child, nor did he want it now. It was all the old hag for making him feel all guilty for not telling his lover! 

But didn't the other storm in his room last time he wanted to be left alone? Yeah, he can do that too! He would tell Hakuryuu they could be all nice and such and find a nice place for the child if he demanded this, but he certainly won't force him to have to deal with it any further. 

Yeah, that was it! And then all would be back to normal, and even Kougyoku would be happy and whatever. 

Judar stopped eating on his meat-heavy dish immediately, making his way to the hotel Hakuryuu was still staying at. He had taken another room, out of very unusual consideration. 

He knocked many times, but there was no answer. "Oi, Hakuryuu, open up! Let's talk, you like that, right?! Hey!!" It was like back before his trip to Balbadd, almost the same situation. He made a habit of walking past Hakuryuu's room every day, to bother him, ask him to go to a dungeon, or simply just to see him. But unlike the past times, he then didn't have the pleasure of knowing how great it was to have his attention and affection all at once. He missed it.

Damn! He was practically banging on the door now but soon gave up. After a few minutes, a hostess came by. 

"Is everything all right here?" she asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question. The other looked quite distressed and angered.

"Yeah, I'm fucking fine! It gets even better when annoying women ruin my day," he spat, there was no point of playing nice now, Hakuryuu was already mad at him anyway. 

The lady rolled her eyes. "If you are looking for your manners, I can't help you. But you are knocking with no avail, the room is empty." She wanted to leave, but Judar spurted towards her fast.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean empty! I came here with my - with a friend. Where is he?" Did Hakuryuu leave without a saying? 

The hostess looked back at him, shrugging. "I don't know, the last guest left about a week ago. Now excuse me, I have people to bother." 

As she left, Judar cursed to himself. Why is everyone so angered when he's just a bit rude? It suddenly occurred to him that while he had for once patiently waited, Hakuryuu had left. Not a note, nothing. When would he be back, and would he even?

Hakuryuu knew it wasn't his damn fault for having this kid, but he had lied about it for many years. When was he supposed to tell him? After their battle with Gyokuen? When they prepared to fight Kouen and his army? Not to mention after their marriage, when they had been almost broken up because of HIS jealousy! 

What was he supposed to do now? For many months, even years, Hakuryuu had been the one taking the lead, making decisions, and Judar gladly followed. It was a nice routine.

Should he leave Kina, and wait in Kou? Hakuryuu would go back there, sooner or later. He had responsibilities waiting for him, and he would never ignore his duties. But maybe he didn't want Judar there anymore. So being trapped in a foreign country alone was a reasonable punishment. Yeah, why not just stay?

\--------

Hakuryuu had spent the recent days mostly laying in bed, not really thinking about anything like he was probably supposed to do. He didn't feel like talking to Judar yet or eating anything. It was quiet all the time, nothing to disturb his half-asleep state, always on the verge of drifting off again, when there was a call.

The sudden noise startled him, and he shot up, dizziness following the fast movement. After a few seconds, his vision cleared, and he went to answer it. "Hm, yeah?" he asked lamely, not wanting a long conversation with anyone. It was Kougyoku.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Its afternoon, you cant be sleeping now! Anyway, I wanted to ask you- when will you be back?" She sounded unsure "I wanted to apologize to Judar. I pushed him in a bad situation, but he won't answer me anymore. I didn't mean to-"

"Judar told me." That was all Hakuryuu said, and Kougyoku kept silent for a while.

"I'm sorry Hakuryuu, I couldn't tell you myself, it's your personal matter, and when she demanded Judar to take care of her unborn child I was just-"

"She- shes pregnant? Judar told me it was years ago!" Hakuryuu knew better than to raise his voice at Kougyoku, god knows what Judar had told her before to keep her silent on this matter. So he didn't. But he couldn't hold back the confusion over such things.

Kougyoku panicked a little. "No, Judar isn't the father. Listen- its complicated. Can you come here?" she asked, her fast words barely understandable. 

"I don't know. I haven't talked with Judar since-"

"You can come alone. Judar will understand, I'm sure of it. Please Hakuryuu, I didn't ask you for any favors in the past, but this time listen to me. I will tell you everything, maybe you can understand better and then talk with Judar, alright?"

Hakuryuu sighed. He didn't feel good about leaving Judar here, without telling him, but he figured it won't be a long stay, he would be back before the other would notice that he was gone. But he wanted to meet that mysterious woman, and ask her about her feelings for Judar. What else reason would she have to ask him to take care of her child, he wasn't even the father of her newborn. 

He wouldn't lose Judar to that woman, that was what he decided, and he would tell her. "Kougyoku," he said "thank you. I'm sure this was a hard situation for you, and you got involved without wanting to. And still, you fight to get things right again, I'm grateful for that. I'll be there in a day, please tell that woman I want to talk to her too, if that isn't a problem." After that, he finished the call. 

Kougyoku felt happy and relieved about having talked to Hakuryuu. He was surprisingly calm over the situation and finally listened to her. But it bothered her that Judar hadn't told him about anything other than him having a child. Her death, and her newborn child, and how she made Kougyoku promise to take care of everything. 

Why was their magi such a bother sometimes?

\--------

As expected, Kougyoku was already waiting for Hakuryuu when he arrived. As soon as he sat foot into the palace he hadn't seen for so long, she hurried him into a long hug. "I'm so happy you came!! I was worried you wouldn't, for a moment." She was smiling all over, and it eased some of the tension lingering in the air.

But soon, her tone changed, and she let go of her cousin. "I know Judar hasn't told you much. It's- it's not your fault, its mine!" she held her hands before her chest and looked away slightly. "I made a mistake, Hakuyruu."

"It's ok, I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong. Let's talk somewhere else, and please tell me anything that happened. I just want to know." Hakuryuu put a hand on her shoulder, and she put hers on it, grateful he didn't bring Judar, who would simply rush her to get things over. 

She breathed, thinking back to that day a few weeks ago. "So, after you had left with Judar, a woman came to see me. She said it was urgent, and that she didn't have much time. All I knew what that she was pregnant, and her husband was a soldier who was killed recently. So I called you back, and you declined. I thought Judar had made a mistake..., and so I didn't want to tell the reason."

Hakuryuu nodded, taking in the information. He felt bad for his childish refusal now. Kougyoku spoke up again "She wasn't in a good condition to begin with, and when I told her I didn't know where you were, she admitted having a child from Judar a few years back, and now only wanted someone to take care of her family. She knew she was gonna die, and I promised I would find a good place for them. I couldn't promise anything else, I mean, Judar being a parent?! I can't imagine this, and his reaction when I told her she passed away back in Sindria-"

"Wait! She died?! And Judar knew?" Hakuryuu sat down on one of the chairs in the empty conference room, and he wished he had never left the diplomatic discussions he had been stuck in before their journey to Magnostatt. Guilt washed over him in an instant. 

"I-If we hadn't left, Judar would have been here when she arrived, and she would know what happens to her family know. And If it wasn't for me- I was the one who made Judar leave for Sindria! If I had decided to go back, he would have come with me," he stated, eyes widened in realization. He had argued with Judar many times because of it, and his jealousy made him feel so stupid now. 

"It's not your fault! I was the one not telling you, and Judar also kept silent, and you only acted on what you felt was right. But Darja trusted me, she said you would know what to do." Kougyoku fidgeted with her hands, watching Hakuryuu drown in self-reproaches. And she couldn't do anything to help, other than telling him not to worry. 

Her cousin looked up, confused. "Darja? I don't know anyone with that name. How could she know me? Nevermind, I'll ask Judar when I'm back. Thank you for telling me." Hakuryuu got up and bowed to her. "I will think about everything, and I know what you want to ask me. Just give me some time."

As he made his way out, Kougyoku stopped him. "Hakuryuu. Do you want to see him? He is still here, I couldn't give him away, and his brother is still too weak to leave medical care."

Hakuryuu froze in his movement. He didn't plan on meeting Judars kid, at least not so soon. If he talked to him, it would be real, but he was already guilty of having denied a chance for the mother to see Judar one last time. So he nodded. 

"I will talk to him," he said, just a bit unsure now. "I just wanted you to know, I'm not mad at Judar for anything, and I hope you aren't either. I can't imagine the pressure that was on him all this time, and we fought back in Kina. It was over something different, but I decided that no matter what he does, I would eventually forgive him. You want me to get to know this kid, and convince Judar to keep him, but even if that's what I happen to want, I can't and won't force him to anything. Whatever he decides, I will agree."

Kougyoku laughed a little. "You saw right through me. Don't worry, I'm not angry at him at all, I just want you to give this a chance. And, I'm afraid Kouha knows by now, people raise so many questions, and I don't know what to say. You will know when you see him, Judar's connection to him can't be denied."

Kouha knowing meant trouble, but Hakuryuu knew he wouldn't tell Kouen, at least not before he asked Judar. "What's his name?" he asked, not bothering with it for now.

"Yuei."


	17. Back to Kou Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started a three-month writers-block but I try not to abandon it again. 
> 
> Next chapter we meet with Judar again

As they made their way to the palace gardens, which Hakuryuu was told was Yuei's favorite spot, he more often than not thought about just turning around and return to Sasan, where Judar was still waiting. What was he even thinking? He just wanted to talk to Kougyoku because everyone was upset over the situation, and he couldn't talk to Yuei's mother anymore.

But his curiosity let him walk further, he would meet Judars child any moment now, something he would have never imagined to ever happen in his life. He felt like because Judar was robbed from his childhood in such a hard way, he wouldn't ever want to be a parent. Hakuryuu, on the other hand, would be happy to have someone to care for and give him something he never had. He was practically raised by his sister, but that wasn't important for him back then. The only thing that mattered was someone who he could lean on and who cared. 

Kougyoku halted after they reached their destination, smiling encouragingly at Hakuryuu. "You should go alone. I'll be waiting for you in the room right there," she said and pointed at one of the side-buildings. 

Hakuryuu nodded. He would have preferred her to stay, but he also understood she didn't want to interfere. And he wasn't completely alone here, he found. There were two maids seemingly occupied with entertaining their guest. Yuei was running around chasing one of them, laughing. As Hakuryuu saw a better glimpse of the boy, who was probably around five years old now, he knew what Kougyoku meant earlier.

He was almost an identical copy of Judar, from the thick black hair to his smile, and he had the same eyes. When Hakuryuu was smaller, he found them strange on Judar, who was seemingly arrogant and spoiled, treated almost like a god by the whole palace and the organization. If only he would have seen how lonely he was, whenever Judar happily made his way towards him, never bothered when Hakuryuu had pushed him away.

Yuei halted his running as he noticed he was watched by someone, and quickly moved to hide behind his playing companion. The woman smiled at Hakuryuu, then kneeled to the boy behind her, patting his head. "It's alright, he's a prince of this empire. Don't worry," she said, and Yuei tilted his head in curiosity. He looked like thinking about what to do next, then got up and walked a few steps forward. After that he bowed down perfectly, keeping his head low and waiting for approval to look up again.

Hakuryuu blinked in confusion, then he smiled. "You don't need to bow down. I wanted to talk to you if I can." He looked over to the maid, who nodded. 

Yuei looked up. "Can I draw you?" he asked, already gathering some supplies. "Aunt Gyoku asked me so many things, and she let me draw her! Can I?" 

"Yes, of course. Don't tell my cousin you call her aunt, it would make her feel old," Hakuryuu said, and sat on the cool grass, right before that strangely polite and shy version of Judar. 

"She told me she is my aunt," Yuei stated and began his drawing eagerly. Hakuryuus heart skipped a beat as he thought about how Judar had been as excited at drawing as Yuei was now, and he imagined them doing it together, of course, it would be a contest then. Judar liked them, after all. 

He probably shouldn't be thinking about such scenarios just now.

"I'm sorry what happened to your mother," Hakuryuu blurted out, and instantly regretted being so straight-forward. The kid probably didn't understand that his mother was now gone forever. 

Yuei didn't look up, as he colored some parts of Hakuryuus hair. "I'm not sad. My mom is still here, in the rukh. She said all living things become rukh again, and she would always be with me." He smiled at the memory of his mother as he said this.

"That's right," Hakuryuu said "You're very smart, you know? Your parents must have been proud of you." He tried to sit as still as he could for the picture, and Yuei eyed him over again as he proceeded his work. 

"My mom always told me, but I don't know my father. She said I will understand when I'm older." He pouted slightly, he was already old enough to understand complicated things. "I can see them, you know? The rukh," Yuei said, and held the picture up. It wasn't hard to tell it was Hakuryuu on it, and he was surrounded by many small golden-like birds. 

"You can see them? Do you know magic too?" Hakuryuu was in awe over this, of course, he was Judar's child, but this wasn't a common ability. 

Yuei blinked, thinking about it for a moment. "I don't know. Whats magic?" he asked excitedly, crawling a bit closer as if he would miss important information if he was too far away. 

Hakuryuu laughed "I'm not a magician, you know? But maybe Judar could show you-" He stopped himself, not meaning to mention to the other here. It could anger him, and he didn't want that.

"You know him?! My mom told me, he's great right?" 

Hakuryuu didn't expect that reaction. Had Darja told him Judar was his father, and why did she tell him good things? He thought Yuei would be angry at someone who had never visited or asked for him.

Hesitating for a moment, Hakuryuu nodded. "I do. So you know he is your father?" 

"Hm, yes! He saved me and my brother!" Yuei chirped, getting up. "Do you wanna see him?! I can't, cause he's sick, but you're an adult, so you can, right?"

It was kind of ironic, how Judar had complained about people not praising him enough for his work in saving all of their lives as if making up his former crimes wasn't enough. And now, this boy admired him. It must have been hard for Yuei's mother, he and Judar had started a civil war in her country, the magi had been declared dead, they both had done awful things. And yet she still wanted Yuei to think Judar was the strong, awesome magi her son wanted him to be. Maybe she knew he wasn't as cold as he claimed to be back then, but Hakuryuu still couldn't imagine him being a parent.

"I will talk to Kougyoku if I can. I'm glad you're here to protect him. What's his name?" Hakuryuu patted Yuei's hair slightly and realized he had the same haircut as Judar after that monster from the dark continent had bitten it short. This had started their journey in the first place, and if they hadn't left, Yuei would already know his father by now. It was strange to think about how it all turned out. But here he was, again so far away from Judar, but he couldn't leave now. 

Yuei fidgeted with his hands, staring down. "He has no name," he mumbled, a bit sad. "I don't know, my mom died before she could-"

"It's alright, I understand." Hakuryuu smiled gently, the feeling of him being alone in the world after his own family died rushing to his mind. He still had his sister back then, but she couldn't completely fill the void in his heart. "I can't bring your mother back, but we can try to take care of your brother, alright?"

"Yes!" Yuei looked up, grabbing on Hakuryuu's arm, trying to drag him along. "Come, let's go!" He was suddenly eager and excited, probably from the hope to see his baby brother for the first time in weeks. 

\----

"You can't see him now, I'm sorry." Kougyoku personally came after her cousin was denied permission to enter the medical facility. Yuei frowned, tucking on Hakuryuu's robes.

The other looked between them, sighing. "I understand why, but is there really no way?" He grabbed Yuei's hand keeping him from tugging on his clothes and to calm him down. He really _was_ Judar's child, he thought. 

"Hey, you know, how about you go back and play some more, I'll make sure your brother is alright," he suggested, smiling at the boy. 

"Can I see him later? Please!" 

"You can."

Kougyoku wanted to protest, but Yuei already ran off happily towards the maids, who still waited for him.

There was a long pause, both of them watching the scene for a moment. "What do you think of him?" Kougyoku finally asked.

"He's scary," Hakuryuu answered. "He looks like Judar, but he can say 'please'" The prince laughed a little. "I like him. I really do. We should at least try everything to save his brother. But I wonder why you won't let Yuei see him, and why you won't give him a name...do you think he will die?"

"Hakuryuu, we tried everything we could, but- I don't know if we can save his life. His mother didn't die at childbirth, it was too soon. She died over another sickness, we had to-." Kougyoku looked distressed over this, she didn't want Yuei to see his brother only to have him lose him again. 

"What about Aladdin? Doesn't he know something?"

"Aladdin? I'm surprised you bring him up," Kougyoku blinked, not understanding what Hakuryuu was up to. 

The other frowned, crossing his arms. "The former magi of Reim created clones, she could grow a body apart from a womb, fueled by her magoi. I bet Aladdin or that new magi may know about such magic. I mean he could develop properly, right? I refuse to give up without trying everything we can, even when it's an absurd idea."

"I mean...I could ask Reim if they know of something. How do you know about such things?" Kougyoku already fidgeted for her communication advice as she spoke.

"Aladdin told me about it, and his time in Magnostatt while we stayed in Kina. It's kind of the same as with Zagan, my magoi could grow organic beings I touched with my metal vessel, though I suppose its more complicated with humans." Hakuryuu walked past the door, Kougyoku gasping as he did. 

"Hey, wait! You can't just enter without any permission, I told you to-"  
"I promised Yuei to look for his brother, and I'll do that. Judar will be furious when he finds out I brought Aladdin into this, so if I get in trouble for being here, it can't be worse than his complaining." Hakuryuu watched Kougyoku roll her eyes, but she probably knew he was right. She had _wanted_ him to come here, after all.

As he entered the next room, Kougyoku following closely behind, there were indeed many people gathering in the small room, as expected from how critical the baby's condition seemed to be. A woman was holding it, and Hakuryuu was taken aback about how small he was. 

"May I?" he asked, reaching out to hold him for a bit. Hakuryuu didn't know why he was here. This was not Judar's child, he had no responsibility for him, it was only adding trouble to his list. 

The child was carefully placed into his arms, and he knew it was too late to go back now. The feeling of possessiveness and warmth flooded his body as he watched the sleeping child in his arms. Kougyoku must have known, that he had thought about holding his own one day, she had been there during the short time he had been emperor, and witness countless times how people brought the subject up. Hakuryuu had already known he loved Judar by then, and even when he was dead, he simply couldn't have a family apart from him. But now, he wanted it. He wanted to be the father of this child, and he wanted Judar to be a father for Yuei, he wanted to see them draw ugly pictures, and practice magic. And he wanted to save this baby's life.

Hakuryuu now understood why Kougyoku insisted him to come, and why Darja asked her to. One of the servants took the child from his arms again, and Kougyoku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Don't worry, your suggestion about Reim was a good idea! I'm sure we'll find a way. You should probably go and talk to Judar. The last time I spoke to him he was- hey, do you want to sit down?" Hakuryuu looked pale, his eyes still following the newborn child. 

"I need a moment, excuse me." The prince almost ran outside, breathing deeply after he left the scene. So many thoughts flooded his mind. It was all real now. Yuei, Darja, and that child. Hakuryuu figured that's why Judar fled these thoughts rather than facing them. Sending Darja away was easier than seeing his child and then be overwhelmed with parental love, the one he had just experienced himself. He was sure what he wanted now, but would Judar agree?

They could make it work, somehow. At least Hakuryuu wanted to try. 

What was Judar doing right now?


	18. Sasan Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible smut next chapter and some happy times~

"You're leaving?" Yuei ran towards the gate, where Hakuryuu got ready to travel back to Sasan. Judar had probably noticed his absence at this point. He wouldn't wait days in such a 'boring place' without trying to talk things out. What would he think when he found out Hakuryuu had left without a word? 

"Yes, but I'll be back. You will go to Reim soon, right?" Yuei smiled proudly at Hakuryuu's words. 

He held up some papers, excitedly. "Aunt says my brother will be better if we go. She didn't want me to come, but I'm old enough!"

Hakuryuu took the drawings, which were probably some sort of present for his help, inspecting them. Most of them were Kougyoku, and people he couldn't recognize as much as he tried. There was also that picture of him, and some grotesque figure that seemed to be Ka Koubun, and must have sent him into a raging fit if he saw it.

"I'm sure you are! Maybe we meet in Reim if things go well. Would you like that?"

Yuei nodded eagerly. "Hm, yes! Then we can play! And you tell me about magic." Before Hakuryuu could react, the boy reached to hug him, as far up as he could reach and stood there for a moment. Then he grinned, running off fast. 

Hakuryuu watched him, but he needed to go now. He couldn't wait to see Judar again.

\----

"Fuck," Judar cursed under his breath, trying to find a way to occupy himself. This was probably the most annoying and boring country that ever existed, and he knew what he was talking about!

Spending two years with that idiot on a dragon and listening to his rambling was just as shitty, but now he was completely abandoned. Oh yeah, the idiot will be a _father_ soon. Now Judar was really in a bad mood. He wanted to sleep, aggressively pulling the blanket over his head. "Fucking fall asleep!" he thought to himself, but he couldn't. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards his room, and he immediately got up. It was Hakuryuu, he knew it! He came back, for him! Judar was relieved and excited, but his pride was hurt, so he had to play it cool! He waited until there was a knock, then opened slowly, leaning against the doorframe. 

He took a quick look at his husband, and he wanted to pull him close and kiss him forever! His soft face, his sharp eyes, his messy yet strangely perfect layered hair, and the familiar smell of home-

"What do you want?" Judar forced himself to look away. He was hurt, no matter how happy he was to see the other. "You left without a word, and I was stuck in this shithole of a country! I mean it's not my fucking fault, we weren't together at that time, you can't blame me for this! I know, I could've told you but guess what? I know what you'd do! You would insist that I meet this kid, that I could _try_ but Hakuryuu! Can you imagine me as a parent? I can't even look after myself, for god's sake! And he's probably a retarded little-"

"He's wonderful, Judar." Hakuryuu placed a hand on Judar's cheek, who stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you mean-?"

"I met him. I'm sorry, I know you don't want me to but...I thought you loved her! And when you raise that child together you'd lose interest in me. I can't replace a family, that's why I was angry." He sighed, leaning forward to make their foreheads touch. Judar didn't say anything. "I wanted to tell her that you're mine now. You're my husband, and I won't let you go."

Finally, Judar kissed him, pulling him forward by his hips, and eagerly moving his tongue inside Hakuryuu's mouth. It felt like heaven, after all these days. It always did. 

After a moment, Hakuryuu realized he was still standing in the hallway, slowly breaking away from Judar's demanding touch. He wanted to discuss something important. "Can I come inside?" he asked, and the other smirked at how out of breath he was.

"Sorry," Judar said, half-heartedly, stepping aside to let Hakuryuu in. After closing the door, he leaned against it lazily. "It riles me up when you're all protective and demanding, you know?~" 

"Why didn't you tell me she was dead?" Hakuryuu suddenly asked, changing the topic. 

Judar frowned. "Wow, way to kill the mood. I dunno why I haven't told you, what was I supposed to say? Your former servant is like pregnant but don't worry, not from me. Oh, she wants me to care for her stupid baby and child, just because of some stupid one-night stand that was years ago! I mean how many kids do you think the stupid king has? Imagine every woman coming to his palace after years and-"

"Wait for a second Judar. _My_ servant? I don't know that woman, Kougyoku told me her name." 

The other snarled his tongue, turning away. "Yeah. Remember when I asked you to be my king? That's when I met her, she was a clumsy brat. You were nice to her once, then she was totally in love with you, I hated it! She blushed whenever she saw you, and then I offered her a night with me to forget you. I also wanted to forget you, but it didn't work. And suddenly she told me she was pregnant! But I didn't want her, I wanted _you_ , so I told her to leave."

Hakuryuu tried to think of all the servants he had in the past few years. The ones who left and got replaced afterward. "I remember her," he stated, trying to remember the details of their encounter. "We talked only once, what made you think she was in love with me? And you were- all this time? Why didn't you speak your mind?"

Judar looked hurt, almost helpless now. "What could I have done? You _hated_ me! I told her she would never have a chance with you, that she should stay away and forget it, but I was behaving shitty and I knew it! I was fucking jealous because you were nice to her! To that clumsy, stupid woman, but not to me!" Hakuryuu stood up, as Judar sounded close to crying now. "Stay away, Ryuu!"

The magi was already sobbing silently, he didn't want Hakuryuu to see this. His throat hurt. "I ruined her life! Maybe you'd have fallen in love with her, that child could be yours for god's sake! But I'm the worst shitty person, how do you think that child will like me after I did that?!"

Now Hakuryuu finally understood. Judar had told him he regretted quite a few things in his life, he didn't know such things were on his mind all this time. 

"Why do you think she would come to speak with you then? Darja never hated you, I'm sure about that. She told Yuei you saved them in the final battle, and that you're a great magician. He looks up to you! If she hated you, she'd never done any of those things." He finally made the few steps towards Judar, taking his hand to calm him down, like he had done with Yuei just yesterday. "We might all be different people without the things that happened to us, but it's alright with me. It could have been Morgiana who would be pregnant with my child and not Alibaba's, it could be my son waiting in Rakushou, but he isn't. I love _you_. You're jealous and loud and rude-"

"Hey!"

"and you always liked me. If anything, it's my fault to reject you for so long. You know you did terrible things in Al Thamen's name, but you made up for it, at least you try. You can't erase your past with Darja, but you can take care of your son now!"

Judar looked up, staring at Hakuryuu. "Do you want me to? I'm a shit parent, you know?"

"That's why you have me." The prince smiled, shifting closer to him. "We are married, you know? You don't have to do this alone. I don't know how to explain him my relationship to you, but if you want- I mean, I know he isn't my child, but I want him to be. Even if you don't want to, please give him a chance to meet you, just once."

Judar laughed, leaning against the wall. "Our relationship? Just tell him I love when you put your cock-"

"Judar! I'm being serious!" Hakuryuu rolled his eyes and got up to get something. 

With a satisfied grin on his face, the magi followed him. "I'm not lying~! Huh, what's that?" Hakuryuu held a stock of papers in front of him, and Judar took it.

"It's a present, from your son. For me, but I guess you may want it."

Judar laughed. "Wow, these are shitty! Looks like a child drew them?! Is that YOU?"

"He _is_ a child, you idiot." Hakuryuu couldn't believe Judar was comparing his own portraits to one of a five-year-old. Or maybe he could.

"Don't defend him, you're way prettier! Are these your rukh? Can't wait to tell him how you fell for me~"

"First of all, that's the worst pun ever, and second he's too young to know these things- wait! 'When'? Do you mean..."

Judar shrugged, still inspecting the artwork. "I guess. If you say he's nice and all, and you do all the annoying stuff then it's fine by me! Also, let's show Ali-idiot-baba that our child is better than his!" The thought made him smile. 

"Our child, huh? It's strange, isn't it?" Hakuryuu liked the sound of that, even if they would be quite an unusual family. "But are you _sure_? He has short hair, you know, the one you had back then~"

"Shut up, don't laugh at your son, I'm sure it's cute!" Judar tried to hit him half-heartedly.

" _You_ were also cute with it, you know?" Hakuryuu saw a glimpse of protest on the other's face and silenced him with another kiss. Finally, after all of these troublesome weeks, he could enjoy this again. This time he was the one deepening it, not intending to stop anytime soon.


	19. Sasan Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this turned out bad im sorry

Hakuryuu woke up by the strangely familiar feeling of being strangled by Judar's hair, which tended to fall open during his constant shifting from side to side during the night. He'd have to braid it again tomorrow, Hakuryuu thought, running his fingers through it. Maybe Judar would let him do it if he asked-

"Why'u awake?" the other asked, and it occurred to Hakuryuu that Judar was looking at him, his gaze clouded with tiredness. 

"It's nothing, we can talk about it tomorrow. Or later, if you want to be exact. I mean if you want to, I-"

Judar laughed slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Don't tell me shit, Ryuu. You mumble around when you're nervous, so what's the matter?" If it was something serious, Hakuryuu was better off talking about it now, the magician mused. And he wanted to set things straight now. "I can't believe I'm the responsible one here right now."

Hakuryuu sighed. He didn't have the chance to bring the topic up before, but he had to ask sooner or later. "About that child..."

"Yeah, yeah, we're adopting him, right? Can I sleep now?"

"It's about the other one. Yuei's mother was pregnant when-"

Judar rolled his eyes at this. "Don't even think about it, Ryuu. Who do I look like? The idiot king and his collection of adopted children, or should I say, generals?! I'm not related to this kid, I haven't seen that woman in forever." Hakuryuu knew Judar probably wouldn't be too happy with the idea, but it still hurt him a bit. He couldn't separate Yuei from his brother, so he hoped things would go a bit better than this. 

"I'm not suspecting anything, Judar. I know you wouldn't cheat on me, but that's not the point. I was just thinking about it, because-"

"Alright! I knew this was coming, even the old hag nagged me about it! But this is the last one alright?" 

The other huffed, shifting his body to hover over his husband, Judar yelping in surprise as he was kissed multiple times. "Don't. Interrupt. Me," Hakuryuu breathed between them. "I'm just inviting you to think about it, it's your decision, after all. We have the chance of being a family now, I know you never had real parents, and I didn't either. But we didn't end up too bad, right? I learned that being raised by my sister that it doesn't matter as long as you're loved and supported. You don't hate that kid, you are afraid. I am too."

"I'm afraid of nothing!" Judar pouted. "Nice speech and all, but I already told you I said yes. I'm just saying that I'll be a shitty parent regardless, so be ready for that."

"I doubt that." Hakuryuu felt relived over Judar's answer, at least for now. "I could teach them to read and how to behave, and you could train them magic and prank on Kouha. We can complete each other like we always did~" He went for another kiss, far longer and passionate then before. His tongue entered Judar's mouth, earning him a moan.

As they parted, both looked at each other, silently asking if this should continue. "Again, my king? You're quite insatiable tonight~"

"Again," Hakuryuu answered, nibbling on his ear. "I love how you grow so responsible now. My husband."

"Pfft, you're way too perfect, you know? Even now, when you try to get your way through sex like you always say I do~" 

Hakuryuu chuckled, caressing Judar's body. "You know me so well...guess I'm still a bad person, after all." As they were still naked from earlier, there wasn't much unclothing to do. So as he spoke, his hands were already wandering all over, touching every bit of skin he could reach. Judar shuddered, making him smile. "Well, I hope it's working at least."

"I love how much of a bad person you are...hmm, my favorite person~" Judar bucked his hips against Hakuryuu, making their members rub against each other. "Now fuck me like before, I'm still quite well-prepared for another round." _Yes, it is working_

"Language, Judar. What would the children think?" Hakuryuu held Judar's hips down, who struggled against him. _So deserate_ , he thought, amused. But he also didn't want to wait any longer now, kissing his husband once more while stroking his cock to become completely hard. Judar gave his all, locking him in a tight embrace and passionately kissed back. 

"Don't pretend that you don't love it when I say naughty words. Now come on, put your nice cock into my ass~" 

Hakuryuu growled. "Be careful or I might do just that." Pushing himself inside with one hard thrust, both of them moaned. He had made sure Judar was still stretched enough to take him like this, and he wanted to just forget everything for a moment and drown them both in pleasure. The feeling was incredible, and Judar never held back on how much he loved this as well. 

"Fuck, Ryuu! You feel amazing, keep going!" Throwing his head back in pleasure, the magi knew he wouldn't last long as Hakuryuu started a fast thrusting rhythm. "Touch me, touch me! Imma come soon!" 

"Hold yourself back a little," Hakuryuu instructed, but he was also close. Just before reaching his pack, he pulled out, stroking both his and Judar's cock while kissing him again. 

"Ahh, faster! -ryuu! Hakuryuu!" 

"Judar...fuck! I love you!" They came almost together, and despite trying to muffle Judar's voice, he cried out as loud as ever. They stayed like that for a while, panting. 

There was a loud knock coming from the other side of the wall, they had probably woken up the people in the room next door. Judar laughed at this. "Hey, fuck me against that wall to piss them off. I bet they liked it~"

"Maybe they wanted to sleep. We shouldn't be up this late." Hakuryuu felt embarrassed at the situation, but at least Judar didn't seem to care. After a quick clean-up, Judar laid down again, yawning. 

"You know, I hope the kids end up being like you," he suddenly said, playing with his hair. "Don't you think my behavior is childish sometimes?"

"You mean like wanting to have sex after the neighbors complain about you being too loud just for the sake of annoying them? No, not childish at all." 

Judar huffed, quite offended. "Shut up, I'm being honest for once! How did you become so nice, we were both raised by that bitch!"

"Careful, you're talking about my mother!" There was a short silence, and Judar looked like he had seen a ghost. Hakuryuu then laughed, lying next to him. "What? Do you think I'm serious? You're so cute, I don't care what you call her!"

"I'm not cute!"

"You are." Hakuryuu kissed his cheek, touching it lovingly. "I hope they become like you. You're open, and honest. And I don't think there's anything wrong with only focusing on the things you like. So what if you don't like weak and boring people? That way I know being someone you like is special, and I always knew I could trust you, even as a child. I mean, I didn't, because of Al Thamen, but I would have. I'm sad to see you don't see yourself as the person you are, because to me, you are perfect."

Judar grinned. "Don't worry, I know I am! Are you going to give that baby your name? I mean that weird stupid thing with the 'Haku'."

"You mean _I_ should do that?" Hakuryuu was quite surprised. Passing on his name would mean to make them his heir, fully adopting him and making him part of Judar's family as well, since they're married. "It would be a bit hard to explain this to Kouen, but if he survives, I would gladly do that." 

He tried holding Judar's hand during this touching moment, but the magi shot up from the bed immediately. "What do you mean _if he survives_?

Oh well, he hadn't told Judar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the kill bill reference because i was watching that movie
> 
> this chapter was...it can only get better :)


	20. Reim Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 can you guys believe it? I discarded this so many times xD but I always come back to add to the cringe fic

Hakuryuu didn't sleep well that night. Judar wasn't exactly happy about him not telling him about the events sooner, and he wanted to leave immediately. Luckily, Hakuryuu had convinced him that they both needed a rest and good night's sleep before traveling to Reim, and even if they arrived soon, they would just get there days before Kougyoku does, which wouldn't help at all. 

Yet, Hakuryuu found no rest from his troubling thoughts, but at least Judar did seem to sleep peacefully next to him. At least the magi seemed to care for both Yuei and the baby now, but what if the latter died? And how would he explain everything to Alibaba or his family? Things had gotten quite complicated in the past weeks. 

Judar got up right after sunrise, eagerly packing up whatever he brought to this country. He wanted to leave weeks ago, hell, he didn't even wanna come, and now he not only had an excuse to go but also a new destination.

"Why are you up so early?" Hakuryuu groaned, pulling the blanket over himself. He was tired. "I thought you didn't care because he's 'not your child'?" 

"Pfft, I already said that's not true. Besides, he is _now_ , right? Don't step back from your big words." Judar threw a pillow at him, almost finished with his task. "Now stop being a lame-ass and get up!"

It was quite the role-reversal, indeed. And yet, it wasn't. Judar has always been focused his attention on the things he wanted and put everything into it, ignoring everything else. Maybe that's why he always wanted a king that would change and destroys what he hated, no matter the consequences. That's simply how Judar was.

It made Hakuryuu quite happy. That something new fell into this priority, that it was important enough to make him get up this early.

Sighing, he got up slowly, not quite used to the other's fast tempo this early in the morning. "Ok now, we will leave in thirty minutes. And of course, I mean what I said. You should also apologize to Kougyoku when we get there. She's not mad at you, but you treated her unfairly, just because she stood up for you and tried her best."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm sure we'll be best friends again." Judar rolled his eyes, he hated apologizing. All of the Rens were simply too dramatic and serious. Why did he get so involved with this family? "I'm still mad at you for asking the idiot midget to solve our child's health instead of me! I'm a far greater magician, you know that."

"I didn't ask him, Kougyoku did. And I _am_ bringing you, as you can see. We don't know how to solve the problem yet, so we'll try this together." Hakuryuu was busy fondling with his hairpiece, the lack of sleep affecting his concentration. 

"Still, he's useless! Imagine if he agreed to be your magi, that would've been fucking boring! I bet he wanted to sit down with you and Kouen so you would've talked things out over a cup of tea." 

Hakuryuu flinched. He hated this topic. If he and Kouen _had_ sat down and talk things out, if he hadn't been so blind and asked for his cousin's reasonings before, a lot of people wouldn't have had to die. Maybe without the civil war, Kou would've never fallen in the hands of the seven seas alliance, and maybe even Judar wouldn't have died. So much suffering occurred over something so simple like a family that misunderstood each other, having different ways of protecting their country. He hated to think about it, but maybe Aladdin had been right. 

Yet, he couldn't help himself, that's simply how he was, and Judar too. They both did what they thought was right, and Kouen also was wrong about a lot of things. He never addressed any issue with Hakuryuu, excluding him from any of his plans, from his past with his brothers, from everything. He'd rather protect Gyokuen's life than let her get killed by him, ready to sacrifice him to secure the fucked up system the Kou empire had. In the end, it made no sense to think about the 'what ifs', Judar had been the right choice, he always had been. Because he shared Hakuryuu's beliefs about justice, unlike Aladdin. 

The magi had never been ready to sacrifice anything to push forward, preventing the death of people by enduring injustice as Kouen did. 

"A cup of tea, huh? So you would still rather kill anybody in our way?" Hakuryuu looked over to Judar, it wasn't a question. The other grinned.

"Yeah, of course! It's fucking boring any other way! I won't change my ways, and I know some part of you agrees with that."

"I like how you are, Judar. No magi would have done for me what you did, you _truly_ believe in me, even now. I don't know what makes you so convinced that I'm the right choice since I made many mistakes, but you won't need to fear I'll ever accept anyone by my side except you, or trust Aladdin with anything before asking you." Hakuryuu took one of the packed bags, already on his way outside. 

Judar stood there, eyes widened. He hated how Hakuryuu did this, making him blush slightly with his words. After a moment, he realized he should hurry, not bothering to clean the room in any way. 

As he ran down the hallway, he bumped into his husband, who had stopped walking for no apparent reason. "Hey, Ryuu! Why are you-?"

"Shhh, don't call me that," the other whispered, turning towards Judar. "It's them, the couple from the room next to us!" He pointed at two older people talking to the receptionist. The employee Judar had treated rudely just a few days ago. 

"I bet she's still pissed," he thought. Maybe luck wasn't on their side today. 

"Just stay calm, pretend nothing happened," Hakuryuu said, walking ahead and ignoring the angry stare he got from the woman he passed. Judar didn't listen, but what did the prince expect? Instead, he passed the couple with a grin on his face, winking at them as he did so. 

Hakuryuu tried to ignore the fact that these people were angrier than embarrassed, but that may have to do with the fact that his husband tried to kiss him even now in front of them, just to see them lose their temper. "Stop that," he whispered, getting ready to pay for their stay. They were almost out of money at this point, since their traveling took quite the unexpected turn. 

Judar pouted, of course. "Stop what? Trying to be affectionate? Aren't there harsh times ahead of us, a lot of stress?" 

"Judar, and you say _I_ am the drama queen here. I will kiss you as many times as you want, when we arrive in Reim, alright?" Glancing back at the people behind them, Hakuryuu could finally leave the building after he paid their expenses.

"Ahh, I can't wait to leave this shitty place!" Judar stretched his limbs, yawning. So he _was_ tired, Hakuryuu thought but didn't mention it further. "I won't even complain about the next place we stay in, nothing could be worse!"

\----

"Fuck, It's fucking hot! Hakuryuuuuu slow down!" 

_Judar complained._

"I don't what's your problem now, you've been to countries with a warmer climate before, and your clothes are practically made for this kind of weather." Hakuryuu watched Judar poke on his shirt, which slightly stuck to his upper body due to the heat. 

"My clothes are made to make me look good, not to burn like a roasted chicken inside them! Now when will we arrive, my feet hurt!" 

Sighing, the other didn't answer and walked ahead. He was tired, and couldn't keep up with all of this right now. It was worse than ever before, Judar's behavior. So strange...the closer they got to arriving and meeting Kougyoku-wait! Was it because he was nervous?

If it was Hakuryuu who was in that situation, if he was to meet his son for the first time, someone he rejected all of his life before, maybe he would be too. Especially since he learned that Judar didn't think very highly of himself, not including his abilities about magic, he had any right to be proud of his accomplishments in this regard. But the fact that he saw himself differently from the almost perfect picture Hakuryuu had of him, of the qualities he had as a person, was simply strange. 

But Hakuryuu also wasn't confident before, and Judar helped him overcome it. Now it was his turn. 

Judar trusted him, after all.

It wouldn't be wise to bring the topic up, he knew that, but he needed to be mindful and patient with his husband. And also with how Yuei may react to their meeting. 

\----

To his surprise, they were not only greeted by Kougyoku and Aladdin, but it seemed like Alibaba was also there, standing beside the group and waving at Hakuryuu rather enthusiastically. 

Judar groaned. _Fucking perfect_

"Hakuryuu, look! Aladdin and Alibaba arrived together, did you know Morgiana is pregnant?! He just told me, I- oh, maybe I shouldn't talk about it since-"

"It's alright. Congratulations, Alibaba." The princes shook hands, both smiling even when it still felt a bit awkward, no matter how much time passed.

Alibaba looked between him and a pissed off Judar, coughing awkwardly. "I should, I mean- I didn't know you were...you know. So, congratulations as well, I guess." 

"We're married," Hakuryuu said, with a firm voice. "I didn't plan to bring it to any of you, but I'm sure you have seen...you know."

"I have. He's not like Judar at all, if you ask me!" Alibaba laughed slightly, making the magi growl. "I can't wait to have my own children, but I guess you beat me here."

Hakuryuu didn't answer, and the tension was thick in the group. It was a complicated situation, Judar looked like on the verge of an outburst, he didn't give anyone permission to get to know his son. Heck, he hadn't done it himself, and everyone just assumed everything would end well, they would adopt him, but-

"It's not as easy, Alibaba. We can't settle things right now, and this is Judar's and my decision, you all shouldn't assume anything here. In the end, I think Yuei is old enough to know what he wants himself, and I think Judar isn't fond of you being here right now."

"Fucking right, I'm not!-"

"Anyway," Kougyoku interrupted, taking Hakuryuu's arm. "We have good news, come on, I'll tell you. Can you wait here Judar, Alibaba?" There was no time to answer, Hakuryuu was dragged away fast, maybe the empress just tried to avoid that the conversation exploded into a fight. She looked back at him, grinning. "I hope you have a name for the baby yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could be an interesting situation, especially with Alibaba arriving but :') I guess I cant write 
> 
> no proof-reading was used in the making of this chapter


	21. Reim Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the name suggestion, Musta_aurinko!
> 
> This was supposed to be a cool, interesting convo. Oops

Hakuryuu nodded. "I have, did the magicians here find a solution?" He sounded hopeful since Kougyoku seemed to be in good spirits. That may also have to do with the fact that Judar had come here. Not only faster than expected, but at all. 

"His name will be Ryuuzaki"

Kougyoku blinked in surprise. "Oh? Do you mean-"

"It was Judar's idea. He said if I wanted to make him my heir I would have to, and nobody would question my connection to him." It didn't feel the least bit strange to declare him and Judar adopting this child, if anything, he felt relieved that things would be simple and clear soon. "We want to take care of both of them."

"Judar said that...he wants to? Oh my." Suddenly she began clapping her hands, almost knocking Hakuryuu over by trying to hug him rather violently. "How did you do that?! That's amazing! I can't believe he said that!!"

"I'm glad you don't mind if we mess up the family lineage a bit." Hakuryuu tried to calm her down a bit, but he was indeed relieved at her reaction. The empress only laughed at that.

"Don't act like I am not the daughter of a prostitute, Hakuryuu. Nobody cares where you come from as long as you live to be the person you want to be. Ryuuzaki will be loved by you, I know that. And Judar, well he-"

"Ryuu! The fuck did you run away with that hag?! Don't leave me alone with the creep, I hate his guts!" Judar ran as fast as he could, which wasn't _very_ fast, but he still sounded out of breath.

"You really should do a little more strength training," Hakuryuu teased, patting his head slightly.

"Shut up! What about the kid?" Despite his words, Judar didn't turn away from the touch, almost leaning in like a cat who got patted. 

Kougyoku watched the scene, trying to imagine Judar declaring that the two of them would adopt not only one but two children soon. Maybe he had a secret personality only Hakuryuu knew about, since they also got married, which she never thought would be possible for someone like Judar. "He's recovering well, but it'll take time. We didn't need Aladdin's help in the end, but I'm glad he's here. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about now."

"He's good for nothing," Judar muttered, folding his arms. "So what? Are we just gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots and wait?!"

The empress sighed, and Hakuryuu looked like he wanted to speak up, most likely suggesting a nap. "You two should rest, and Hakuryuu: Yuei wanted to see you." 

"What, me? But why?" Hakuryuu looked unsure, searching for some kind of reaction on Judar's face. He couldn't read his expression.

"Why? He likes you, so he wants to spend time with you, that's all." Kougyoku smiled encouragingly at him. "Maybe you can take Judar, it would be a good opportunity."

"You're right. Judar?" Hakuryuu held his hand out, but the other didn't take it, keeping his arms crossed. 

"Hmpf, you go ahead, I'll bother the idiot in the meantime."

So maybe he _was_ nervous about this. Just a few days ago he claimed that no way in hell anything could bring him to spend time with Alibaba on his own free will.

Hakuryuu nodded, and while Judar went along the hallway, he could watch a small figure running towards his husband, while the other leaned down to hug him. He could easily tell the similarities everyone talked about, even from this far away. The hair, the eyes, they were his. Such a happy and bubbly child, how could it be his? 

He couldn't blame Yuei from seeking Hakuryuu's company, he did that himself as a kid. Everything within him screamed to be with the crybaby prince, who nobody could separate from his mother's arms when they first met. 

Why couldn't he just take Hakuryuu's hand this time and meet Yuei? What was he even afraid about? Everyone liked that kid, right? Maybe that was the problem, Judar wasn't like this! He had never been that happy, smiling kid that would run towards Hakuryuu and get hugged by him. Everyone had rejected him, and sometimes it felt like they put up with him because he was Kou's magi, Hakuryuu's ally, his husband, and now Yuei's father. He couldn't ever find real friends, even when he tried, so why would he bother to try to make Yuei like him? 

Nobody _really_ expected him to be a parent anyways, they would say Hakuryuu did all the things necessary to give him an education and a place to feel welcome, and Judar would be there more like a third kid than anyone reliable. 

\----

Hakuryuu was welcomed by Yuei running towards him as fast as he could, hugging him. He had waited for him, just as promised. It was a touching thought, and the prince smiled at the child. "I'm glad to see you're well," he said, ruffling his hair.

"Of course! I was playing with my new friend!" Yuei pointed at someone standing just a few feet away, Hakuryuu hadn't noticed her being here at all. 

"Morgiana," he muttered, eyes gazing at the slight but visible bulge on her stomach. He had almost forgotten about the news before he had seen Alibaba earlier. It was a bit strange to meet her being pregnant while he was holding Judar's child in his arms, but here they were. "Congratulations, I wish I could've come to see you sooner but-"

"Nevermind," she answered politely, pointing at Yuei. "I'm sure you have a lot going on in your life right now. That's why I and Aladdin wanted to come. We are your friends, even when Judar is difficult we care about him as well."

Yuei smiled excitedly, pulling on Hakuryuu's sleeve. "He is here?! Really? Show me!" 

Morgiana fell silent, not knowing what to say to this. Hakuryuu sighed, searching for a good answer. He didn't exactly know why Judar behaved so strangely, so he could only guess. "Your father, well, he is sad because he never visited you. Do you know what I mean? When you do something bad and you regret it later?"

Yuei tilted his head, thinking about it. "No, and I'm not sad. He can visit me _now_. Or maybe he doesn't like me? Do you wanna be my father then?" Hakuryuu was quite shocked to hear this, but Yuei had an honest and hopeful expression on his face. He was serious about this! 

"Of course he likes you. And you know, Judar and me, we were hoping you would like us both to be your father. If you want, we will be your new parents. Is that alright with you?" Hakuryuu's voice was soft and calm, but he thought maybe this was too early to ask such a thing. Yuei hasn't met Judar yet, and Hakuryuu didn't know how to explain that he and the magi were married and in love. 

"Really?"

"Really?!" 

Morgiana and Yuei asked in unison. Of course, they were surprised, Hakuryuu hadn't told anyone about his plans, except Kougyoku. He wished Judar was here right now. 

"Your rukh are excited," Yuei commented, trying to touch them in the thin air. "I want to stay with you in Kou!" he chirped happily, hugging Hakuryuu again before running off. 

Morgiana and Hakuryuu both fell silent, watching the boy run towards the gate. It wasn't uncomfortable, maybe a bit awkward at least. 

"Are you sure about this? I mean, is Judar sure?" the Fanalis asked after a while. "I mean, he really likes you. I just didn't know you wanted to be a father..."

"I didn't know it either. Did you think that you would be here now, a few years earlier? Life happens this way, and I can only hope I can give him and Ryuuzaki a better childhood than mine. I know Judar feels the same, he just doesn't know how."

Morgiana nodded. "I'm glad you think this way. You've changed a lot, Hakuryuu. I hope you- wait! Ryuuzaki?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Anyway, do you have a name for your baby yet?"

Between the friendly talk, Hakuryuu didn't realize until later that Yuei had just accepted his offer, that he would indeed be a father soon enough. And it didn't feel weird. Not at all. 

\----

"Hey, idiot! Where's your magi?" Judar trotted along, spotting Alibaba still at the entrance, eating some food. 

The other smiled, god knows why, as he saw him appear. "Aladdin isn't a magi anymore, and you aren't either." Judar winced at this. Wrong topic. "Anyway, why aren't you with Hakuryuu? Yuei wanted to-"

"They don't need me there, Hakuryuu can handle that himself. Also, stop messing with him, I don't want him to get infected with your stupidity!" 

Alibaba shrugged, proceeding to eat his dish. "If you say so. But he's your son, you should spend time with him. I can't wait until my child is born, maybe they will become friends with Yuei!"

"As if! He's not an idiot!" Judar rolled his eyes at the happy-go-lucky blonde. Why did everyone want to be friends with this guy, why did Hakuryuu and Aladdin think so highly of him? He was too naive, not a single worry on his mind. 

"How do you know when you never met him?" 

"Say that again you little shit!" Judar was angry now, very angry. That bastard! Even when he was technically right, it wasn't his place to say such things.

Alibaba sighed. "I think you exclude yourself from anything related to this as some sort of punishment. You didn't do anything wrong, why can't you enjoy the moment you have now? I'm sure Hakuryuu would be happy to see you there."

"Stop saying such nonsense, I'm not doing anything like this! Give your shitty advice to your actual friends, not me." Judar turned to leave, he had enough. Not even teasing the idiot was fun today.

"Judar, wait! You _are_ my friend! I mean..." Alibaba thought for the right thing to say, to change the magician's mind. "Well, my father once told me-"

"Nobody cares what your father once told you!" 

Judar left Alibaba alone, feeling a headache forming. _Punishing myself, as if!_ Hakuryuu didn't say anything about wanting him there, and since when was he friends with Alibaba? He couldn't even stand his presence! 

He would show them! He would show that damned bitch Arba how much of a better parent he could be! Just you wait too, Alibaba!

_How do you know when you never met him?_

After a few minutes, he ran into Hakuryuu, who stared at the ground deep in thought. "Come on, Ryuu!" he said, grabbing his sleeve as Kougyoku did before, dragging the surprised price along. 

"Judar? Hey, wait! Where are we even going?"

"You know where, I promised you, right?" 

Hakuryuu knew, but why did Judar change his mind all of a sudden? What did Alibaba say to him? Feeling the grip on his hand tighten, he knew they arrived at the place Yuei was running around with a few other kids, obvious to their presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> including the best Game of Thrones line ever 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eg9dHiTr2SQ
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	22. Reim Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar hesitating to meet his son for four months straight 
> 
> sorry it took so long, its pretty bad, but better than nothing

After a few minutes, Judar contained slowing down more and more, frowning. "Fuck, this was the worst idea! Let's go back to the brats, or you go alone. I don't wanna do this anymore!"

"I thought you were sure earlier. Come on, or can't you do it? Are you afraid of a small child?" Hakuryuu never stopped walking, Judar needed to do this now, or he would forever find excuses to avoid this situation. "Think about the worst possible outcome you can think of, then the best. The truth is always in between."

"Oh wow, how wise you've become, mighty Hakuryuu!" Judar commented sarcastically. "I mean even you hated me when we met, remember?"

"That's hardly the same. And you also always believed in me, right? It wasn't easy for me as well, meeting up with Yuei. There are quite some people that I'm sure don't enjoy my company very much. I'm neither like Alibaba nor Sinbad, but I only care for my family and you to like me. And myself."

"Alright, alright. I know what you wanna say, I'm proud of myself and shit, so let's get this over with." Judar sighed, tightening the grip on Hakuryuu's hand. He still hated this.

As they reached Yuei, they weren't noticed at first, as the boy stared at his empty hand in concentration, despite being completely alone. "You want me to leave you alone?" Hakuryuu whispered, looking at Judar. 

"Don't you dare leave me alone! What should I even say?!" 

"Just...I don't know. You'll have to find out." 

Judar rolled his eyes, this had to be the most unhelpful advice he ever heard. Frustrated, he sat down, frowning once again. 

Hakuryuu let go of him, focusing on Yuei, who hadn't moved from his spot. "What are you doing?" he asked, and Yuei jumped a little from the sudden interruption. 

"Ah, I'm practicing magic! Aladdin showed me some!" Yuei smiled at Hakuryuu, excited about what he had learned. "but I can't do it, I try to but-" He stopped talking mid-sentence as he spotted Judar, and Hakuryuu didn't know how to react to the sight of his husband crouching on the floor like a cat that just got hit by his owner. Did he really feel this bad over the situation?

Yuei stared at Judar for a bit, then smiled at Hakuryuu. Then he walked up to his father, patting his head slightly. "You're forgiven!" he exclaimed proudly. 

Judar looked up in confusion.

"I told him you are sad because you didn't visit him," Hakuryuu explained. Yuei indeed was a pretty smart child, and maybe that would help in making the situation a bit easier for Judar. The magi ever since struggled with a lot of self-doubts, and it was rather strange, that Hakuryuu had met him at the age Yuei was now, but back then Judar seemed to be arrogant and utterly untouchable to anything.

Strange as it was, Judar scoffed at them, folding his arms. "Pfft, the only thing I'm sorry for is that he asked the midget for teaching him magic! Should've asked me instead."

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes. _That_ was what he was complaining about? "Well, maybe you should just-"

"Show me magic!" Yuei chirped, stepping away slightly. "You can do it, right?"

Maybe it wasn't that wise to challenge Judar to anything, especially showing off to prove he was stronger than Aladdin, but at least the magi seemed to be in higher spirits, getting up finally. He didn't apologize or explain himself to Yuei, but either that had to wait, or Yuei would learn Judar had his own way to communicate with others, and that includes bonding over other things than talking. Maybe for them, it would be magic. 

"Alright, I'll show you!" Judar exclaimed, getting ready. "You know, Hakuryuu also is a dumbass who asked Aladdin for help. But I am way better!"

"That again," Hakuryuu thought, taking Yuei's hand to protect him if things would escalate. 

As expected, Judar did nothing less than practically show every spell he could think of, floating high above the ground. If anyone saw this, they would be quite concerned, as quite a bit of the building got destroyed by ice spears. Even Hakuryuu watched in amazement however, he hadn't seen the magi fight in ages, and he got the sudden urge to do the same, having a battle just for fun. Maybe on another day, he thought.

Judar laughed as he was done, his feet touching the ground again. "Impressive, right?!" 

"Can I do that too? Someday?" Yuei stared at the scenery, then back to his hand, his smile fading. "I can't do anything yet..."

"Hakuryuu told me you can see Rukh! I can show you how it works someday," Judar said. He didn't know how to teach anyone about this stuff, but he could at least try. "You know, the people that showed me that have been good at magic, but they were shitty. I mean if you don't _want_ to, you-"

"I wanna be strong, just like you!" Yuei said, bouncing on his heels a bit. "Aladdin told me about magic a lot!"

"Pfft, don't listen to that idiot. You know what? Me and Hakuryuu we are strong because others demanded us to be, and we were forced to be, but _you_ don't have to." It was so unlike Judar to say this, and Hakuryuu wondered if he just didn't want Yuei to end up like him. Gyokuen has abused him for his power, pretending she was a loving parent. As for Hakuryuu, she didn't really care. Maybe he was only kept alive for her amusement, to see how he would struggle and fail, and to see how she could control him into someone who thrived for revenge more than anything and fail. After all, she already had someone to possess, she didn't need him. But in the end, he would never truly know. All he knew was that Judar and himself were different from her, no matter what Judar may think.

Hakuryuu smiled, taking Yuei into his arms. "He knows that. Don't worry so much, Judar. We are his parents now, nothing bad will happen."

"Sure, whatever, it's just weird, you know?" Before he could say more, Kouha ran to them, smiling brightly.

"Hakuryuu, there you are! You say you need 'some time alone with Judar' and then you come back with two children! Ah, that's not fair at all, give me one!" He reached for Yuei, but Hakuryuu moved away. Kouha now turned to the magi. "How can you two have such a nice kid, it's freaking me out."

Judar pouted. " _Of course,_ he is nice, why wouldn't he? And no way in hell you get to have either of them, get you some own children! Oh, I forgot, you need to get laid first."

"How did I even miss you in the first place? Let me play with Yuei instead." Kouha whined, snatching the kid from Hakuryuu's arms. "Woah, he's heavy!" 

"You're just weak!" Judar commented, sticking his tongue out to him.

\----

"He likes you," Hakuryuu said, both of them on their way to finally have a good night's rest. 

Judar rolled his eyes. "He likes everyone. Even Aladdin. I mean are you sure he's from me?" 

Hakuryuu have him a look.

"Jeez, I was just kidding. I mean sure, he's nice and all, but how the fuck am I supposed to talk about all the shit that happened?! He thinks I saved the world or something!"

"Well, I mean you did-"

"Don't fuck with me! If you'd ask me now to conquer the world I would do the exact same thing as before, I learned shit about being a good person! Just because I'm content with my current life doesn't mean I'm the angel everyone expects me to be just because I have a son running around now!" Judar was upset, and Hakuryuu didn't understand why. 

The prince sighed, walking ahead. "You don't have to be someone else. Maybe you haven't realized that you have a lot of friends that like you for who you are. And didn't you say in the sacred palace that people have different roles, and they can each do their part? Who says it can't help with such a situation?"

"How the heck do you know what I said there?" Judar argued, blushing slightly. "But whatever, if it helps you, I'll try to talk about the other shit sometime later."

\----

Judar couldn't sleep that night. Something kept him awake, a small thought he couldn't quite grasp but stood stubbornly and wouldn't fade away. He felt uneasy and restless. How could Hakuryuu be so calm over everything? And worse, he lay all decisions on him! He knew what he wanted, yet he couldn't make a move towards it.

After a sheer endless time of staring at the ceiling, or what he could make out of in the dark, Hakuryuu shifted his position, slowly blinking at Judar.

"Why are you awake still?" he asked, but it was obvious, really.

The other remained silent for a while, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don't know. It's just- have I told you about my first king?" 

Hakuryuu said nothing. Judar wanted to say something, and he had never talked about anything from his early past before. All he knew was that Judar messed with Sinbad's group, in the name of Al Thamen.

Where did that come from now? Maybe he thought a lot about his past now that he had a child himself, whose life was completely different from his.

"Her name was Serendine. Of course, she wanted my power, for revenge on someone. And taking back her country-"

Hakuryuu smiled. "Sounds familiar. Did you win?"

"I killed her. I betrayed everyone that trusted me. At that time, all I wanted was to prove my power, and cause war. That's what I was supposed to do, you know? Sindria fell because of me."

"And yet, you also saved it. Why do you think of yourself like this? You were a child. If anyone is to blame, it's my mother. Gyokuen, no Arba, she is someone who feels no love, yet she can act like a loving mother you would do anything for," Hakuryuu tried to make out Judars expression, but it was impossible through the darkness right now. "I've met another woman who was like this. Those children killed and stole and even died for her, because they wanted her love."

Judar turned away, and for a moment it felt like he wasn't gonna respond at all. 

"It's not that I hate myself or anything. I wanted to belong somewhere! I wanted a king I could follow without thinking, I wanted Sindria as my country, and I wanted friends. I tried! But- I wanted a mother. You know, I have been thinking why I hate Gyokuen so much. It's not her stealing my childhood, it's because I loved her." He clenched his hands into fists, unseen by Hakuryuu. "I know you did too. That's why nobody else could take her down! Hatred is born from love, after all. That's why-" Judar's voice became raspy and hard to understand.

Was he crying? "I am just like her, can't you see it?! I wanted to belong somewhere, yet I have sent away my child, not giving a fuck! What do I know about raising a kid? All I can do is-"

"Judar stop!" Hakuryuu yelled, getting up from his position. It silenced the other, who bit his lip. Yet he couldn't stop his tears.

"I didn't know you had this burden carrying around, but you're not a bit like my mother! Do you hear me? Of course you wanted freedom, but you also protected your child from the organization. Even if you weren't aware of it at that moment."

Hakuryuu put an arm around Judar, who still laid facing the other side. "You may not know, but you have a home. Every one of my siblings, Kou, and me. We all are that place for you. Yuei will find it too."

Judar turned around, a sad smile on his face. "I know. It's just- I'm thinking so much about everything. I can't understand how he thinks I'm any kind of hero. I'm worse than anyone." 

"You're not. And when he is older, you can explain what happened, but even now...his mother told him that you had no choice." 

Judar simply nodded.

That's when he knew what that feeling earlier was. He was afraid. Just like when he realized how much he loved Hakuryuu, the feeling of the possibility to lose him was overwhelming. 

So now it was too late, Judar thought. He already liked that kid so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Yuei and Judar was supposed to be a bit awkward and unpersonal, I plan to have them open up to another during later chapters, as Judar is still haunted by guilt that he isn't able to express just yet
> 
> I hope people are still reading this as I have planned some later chapters in Partevia and Hakuryuu meeting with Kouen later on


	23. Reim Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so two chapters in one day. kinda bad. no proof-read. too rushed. 
> 
> just one typical day in my life as a writer

Hakuryuu found himself to be alone as he woke up. Usually, Judar would either sleep in or pester him with whatever plans he had in mind that day, and thus waking him up. Maybe the magi wanted to be alone after their talk yesterday, and after meeting with Yuei, it wouldn't be unusual for him to sort things out alone before he would make his next step. 

Maybe he would get to spend some time with either Alibaba or Kougyoku, Hakuryuu thought, getting ready for whatever this day would bring. It was nice to have some of his friends around, especially now. Sure enough, his family would also know about the situation, or rather, Kouha already did, and it wouldn't be that easy to talk with them as it was with the others.

Sighing, Hakuryuu left his room, ready to get himself some breakfast as he spotted Judar sitting next to Yuei, both of them talking excitedly. He wanted to approach them at first but decided to leave the two alone and have them finally talk to another properly. 

Hakuryuu's heart skipped a beat as he watched from afar for a long moment, as Judar had now finally opened up to him, and taking care of his child. _Their child_. 

"So first of all, Alibaba is an idiot, you should know that," Judar explained, continuing his list of important stuff. "Always listen to what Hakuryuu says!"

"I like him!" Yuei said, taking a bite from his omelet. "I don't know why, he is smart and awesome! His rukh are special too, do you see that?"

"I do. I always noticed it as well, good job." Judar smiled to himself, of course, his son would like Hakuryuu. He himself had always ached to make the prince his king, he couldn't explain why back then. Now he knew. "Maybe you have some magi senses!"

"Hmmm, I dunno. But I'm sad because Ryuusaki doesn't have magic powers, and I know his parents, but he doesn't. I bet he will be angry at me." 

Judar didn't know how Yuei would already know the concept of sibling rivalry or the possibility of his brother being jealous of him, but it didn't matter. "That's bullshit, you know? He still has you as a family, right? Just like Hakuryuu has his five-thousand cousins running around!" 

"Yes! That's true, I like Kouha!" 

The thought of Kouha playing with Yuei was pretty weird, but it was also strange for himself to be in that conversation, Judar mused. "You know," he started, a bit more serious than before "My parents also died when I was a baby, and yeah, I guess he will be jealous of others, but that's normal, and you shouldn't worry. I mean, fuck, Hakuyruu would know how to explain this stuff, but yeah, don't worry. We will handle that."

"Thank you," Yuei said, suddenly moving closer to hug Judar. The other didn't move, shocked from that reaction. Had he just given like, parental advice? So he really was...

"You know, I fucked things up," he started, but returned the gesture finally. "I was not here when you were-"

"My mother said I'm too young to know about such things," Yuei said, holding his ears closed. "Don't tell me yet!" Maybe he was right, and Hakuryuu was too. At least he had _tried_ to talk things out. Speaking of which, it was time to pester his lover, it was almost noon. 

"Hey, wanna come and search Hakuryuu?" 

Both of them made it into a game which would find him first, and of course, Judar won. "My Hakuryuu senses are stronger," he thought, a bit proud. His mood fell, however, as he saw Kouen approaching. 

It was no secret he still wasn't too fond of the prince, after all that happened. He could have easily killed Hakuryuu when he put Phoenex' ring on him, who in their right mind would sacrifice their sibling to protect that bitch?! No matter if Kouen had given up all his limbs to make up for this, Judar was still a bit bitter.

Hakuryuu didn't look exactly too happy about it either, at least from what Judar could see. He decided to just listen, for now, ready to jump in if things turned out bad. Hiding behind one of the building's pillars, he could have a good view of the scene. 

"What do you want here?" Hakuryuu asked, not bothering to turn away from whatever he was reading. Yuei ran over to Judar, who quickly made a shushing gesture. He didn't want to get spotted right now. 

"I came to congratulate you. I was quite surprised, to be honest. It's a nice change for you to take the responsibility of having a family." Kouen's face was rather expressionless, maybe he was just here because it was expected of him, something that he just needed to get over with. You never knew when it came to him. 

"Quit the formalities please," Hakuryuu said, folding his arms. "Our relationship got a bit better after everything, but I know you aren't _really_ happy for me in this regard."

"What do you mean?"

"I hesitated to tell you both about my wedding with Judar and that we adopted these children because deep down I know the truth. That you always wished it was one of my brothers that survived, not me. When you came back from the dungeon, hearing only one of the princes had survived, I can't even imagine what you must've felt when you saw it was me." Hakuryuu himself didn't know why he brought the subject up now, and Kouen also was quite surprised to hear this. After all, both could hold a shallow conversation, and Hakuryuu would just thank his cousin for coming here. But now he felt that while Judar struggled with himself and tried to clear his past, he should do the same at least. 

"Hakuryuu, it wasn't like th-"

"And then I turned out to be completely different from them. I didn't share their views on archiving world peace, and with my eyes, I demanded you to overthrow my uncle, and I hated you when you didn't." Hakuryuu took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why he suddenly found the strength to tell Kouen all of this, but it felt good. "You had all this power, yet you didn't do a thing! You endured all this injustice, and I hated you for it. Why haven't you told me there was a war so horrible it made you do everything to prevent it again? I had no idea...and when you told me, I hated you even more. Because you spent time with my brothers, you fought with them, shared their dream. I did nothing of these things. It suddenly felt like I didn't know them at all."

Hakuryuu finally looked up to his cousin, who didn't seem surprised over him confessing he was jealous all of this time. "It's strange, isn't it? How much you judged Judar because he was part of Al Thamen. As for me, I felt that way towards you. Because you're Gyokuen's son, and I realized early you would be a threat to the peace of this country, no matter how noble your intentions were, I had to choose who I was gonna protect. And in the end, I treated you unfairly because of it." Kouen was strangely calm, but there was regret in his voice, more than Hakuryuu had. "This life is all about realizing what's important to you and how you choose to protect it. You chose to protect Hakuei by not involving her, trying to handle everything on your own. And I was even ready to kill you if it meant to prevent my people from suffering. Now I realize it's also about living with regrets over your decisions, wouldn't you say so?"

Hakuryuu nodded. "I will try not to fight with you anymore. Because I have a family to protect, but I also devoted myself to Kou. This country is the heritage of my father and brothers, and their people believe in us both." The tension between them fell a bit, and maybe Kouen would understand how much it meant for Hakuryuu to be with Judar and why they had to do what they did. "In the end, we were ready to kill each other, but neither of us did it. That's what matters for me."

"You never fail to surprise me, Hakuryuu. Don't you agree, Judar?" Kouen smirked, staring directly at the magi's hiding spot. Just how long did he...

"Ah fuck, you got me! You see, I didn't wanna interrupt your private conversation and shit, so I-"

"So you decided to eavesdrop instead," Hakuryuu finished, watching Judar crawling out from behind the pillar, Yuei in tow. 

The magi laughed. "It was his idea!" he said, pointing to his son, who pouted.

"No, you said shhh!" 

"Don't make him lie for you, Judar," Kouen said, leaning down to greet Yuei. "Nice to meet you." No matter how nice his words were, he must still look frightening to the young child. 

Judar almost laughed at the former crown prince being so polite and nice, after he just talked with Hakuryuu about how they wanted to kill each other because of some shit in the past. But if he did, he would probably be the one who ended up dead. 

"You have a magic arm!" Yuei said, trying to inspect it further. "Are you as strong as my father?!"

"As if," Judar whispered, folding his arms. Kouen had regained some magic tools helping him walk again, it still wasn't perfect, but at least better than a wheelchair. "To your information, I did some pretty good job at being responsible today!" he declared, more to Hakuryuu. He didn't wanna look like someone who _only_ messed around, after all. 

"Yeah, we had fun!" Yuei chirped, reaching to touch Kouen's beard. 

Hakuryuu wasn't exactly happy about Judar hearing what he and his cousin wanted to discuss alone, not to mention dragging Yuei along with it, but they had spent the whole morning and seemed to get along just fine. There was also something he wanted to tell Judar later if they had the time. 

Kouen finally put Yuei down, patting his head. "I will leave you alone for now," he said, smiling to himself. As he passed Hakuryuu, he put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I'm glad _you_ survived, never forget that."

Hakuryuu remained unmoving, a gleam of emotions in his eyes. This was unnoticed by Judar, who kneeled down to Yuei. 

"Hey, if you cut off his beard next time he let's you touch it I'll give you all the sweets you want!" the magi snickered, imagining the scene. 

"...Hey, what's with you, Ryuu?"

Shaking his head, Hakuryuu now took his son into his arms. "Nothing. I just think that's rich coming from someone crying over his precious hair."

"Yeah, _my hair_ is lovely. That beard is the ugliest fucking thing ever! And also, maybe I wanna see Kouen cry~" Judar wiggled his eyebrows, making Yuei snicker.

"You're mean, daddy!"

"The people who told him that beard is anything short to beautiful, those are mean Yuei!" Judar made a dramatic sigh. "We need to free uncle Kouen from it!"

Hakuryuu laughed. "Don't listen to him. Your father thinks these things are funny."

"Hey! I am funny!-"

A save distance away, Kouen could still watch the scene, as his brother approached. "Brother En, let's go home."

"What do you think of them?" Koumei blinked at the question, looking over to Hakuryuu. 

"Well, a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one."

"And one day I can tell them. Hakuryuu honestly surprised me, and their highnesses would be proud of how he had grown. Yuei will hopefully have a more peaceful life than we had."

Koumei nodded. He didn't need to ask who he meant by them. Because he was also looking forward to this, and tell Ryuuzaki about his uncles. What amazing people they were, and how everyone missed them, no matter how much time had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres probably gonna be smut next chapter and a big surprise at the end :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and make me happy!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a one-shot series with prompt but i decided of following Hakuryuus promise to explore the world with Judar
> 
> this is to collect fanfic experience, if you know a prompt for this, feel free to comment
> 
> Im not very good now, but I hope to improve!


End file.
